Golden Paws (FNAF)
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: Jack finally gives Goldie a taste of his own medicine. Will he learn his lesson? (Slightly inspired by KudleyFan93 for age regression.) Rated T just in case. (Cover image doesn't belong to me, all rights to the owner.) !Adopted from Cocoa the Wolf! Everything up to chapter 9 is Cocoa the Wolf's work, the rest is by me and xejorp.
1. Uh, Pilot?

**Inspiration... Anyway if you've read my baby Mike story, the FYI stuff is the same; only Gold will be about 6 months old and an animatronic bear. And be prepared, guys. This story will take turns down every street you can imagine; creepy, depressing, funny, cute, etc. Ready, Goldie?**

 **Goldie: No, not rea-**

 **Too bad. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Goldie: No.**

 **...**

* * *

"Jack, who should be babyfy now?" Goldie asked, in the kitchen with his Puppet friend; as usual. "I've started to realize something, Goldie," Jack said. "Turning things into children is wrong, cruel, and evil. I'm done doing this." "But you're the one that has the magic!" the suit said. "You can't quit. I'll be powerless if you do." "You want to know what'll make you powerless? This!" With that, a dark purple glowing orb appeared in his hands. He threw it at the golden bear and left as blinding white light filled the room.

A child-like screech sounded from the kitchen. Freddy's ears perked up at the sound. He sat his microphone down and headed up the basement stairs. He opened the kitchen door. He gasped at what he saw. It was a small golden animatronic bear cub laying in the middle of the floor. Once the cub's pitch black eye sockets showed, the grizzly knew it was his brother.

"LET ME GO!" the golden cub screeched, trying to squirm out of Freddy's grip; but to no avail. "Freddy, what's the noise?" Bonnie, who was tuning his guitar, asked from the stage. "Come see for yourself," the bear replied. The rabbit got up and headed over to him. He saw a yellow-gold furball in his chocolate brown arms. "G-Goldie?!"

"Congratulations genius, you figured it out," Goldie said sarcastically. "Now can you put me down, you idiotic bastard?" "No, Goldie," Freddy replied. "You're less than a year old. You shouldn't be able to crawl for a few more months." "Yeah?" the cub said. "Then just put me down and I'll prove I can." The older bear sat his brother on the pizzeria floor, not wanting to argue. He got on his stomach and scooted himself forward with his back legs. "That's not cra-" "Shut up, you moron!" he snapped, interrupting him.

Freddy picked Goldie up, saying, "Come on, you can teach yourself to crawl later. For now, I need to get you settled somewhere that's suitable for a small baby like you." "I don't like being called a baby..." he muttered as he was carried to Pirate's Cove.

"Why do ya think I could take care o' 'im?" Foxy asked from behind the starry purple curtains of the Cove. "I just be a worthless excuse o' a pirate. And besides, yer 'is brother. Why can't ya take care o' th' lad?" "Because I don't have the time to, this is a covered place with no cameras inside, and you literally do nothing 24/7 so this is something to make you more responsible," Freddy replied. "Now give me a _good_ excuse why you can't." The fox was silent for a long while. "Bring 'im in."

After digging in some lost and found things, Freddy got baby things. Goldie was taken inside and wrapped in a baby blue blanket with a well-cleaned pacifier in his mouth to match. And let's just say he looked very adorable. "Ooh, Mike's come for his nightwatch," Freddy said to himself. "I might threaten him to get us some baby things."

And so Freddy did. Around 3:00 Mike came back with a crib, some bottles, some diapers, some baby food, and some formula. Then he began his shift. Goldie was put in the crib wrapped with the blanket while the pacifier was in his mouth. He had a diaper put on him as well. "Goldie, look at ol' Foxy," Foxy said, tapping on the crib bars with his hook in hopes of getting the cub's attention. He ignored the pirate as he pouted. "C'mon, laddie. It's not me fault yer a ba-" "Don't call me that stupid word," he said, spitting his pacifier out. "Now I got yer attention, eh?"

"I'm not playing any of those stupid baby games, if that's what you want," Goldie snapped. "I'd rather eat broken glass with my own bare gums." "Alright, I'll go get ya some," Foxy said, starting to walk out. "Pfft, I know you won't," the young bear said. "I'm not that stupid, y'know. Besides, you're a really bad sitter if you _do_ get some." "No, it's just I've never liked ya," the maroon animatronic chuckled. "Fine, don't get any!" he said. "I'll do whatever you want besides that."

* * *

 **Hey guys, guess what? I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! But I promise I'll continue updating, it just might be slow. Anyway, all reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed, and bye!**


	2. Breaking Down

**Hello once again to Golden Paws! Goldie, have you read the chapter before I am about to show it to the readers?**

 **Goldie: Yes, and I have to say it was very adorable.**

 **Are you just saying that to make me feel good about my lazy work?**

 **Goldie: Of course not, Cocoa.**

 **Okay, whatever you say...**

* * *

"T'is lil' piggie went to th' market," Foxy said, playing with Goldie's toes in hopes of amusing the cub. "And t'is lil' piggie-" "Would you knock it off already, Jack Sparrow?!" Goldie snapped, pulling his foot away. "You're starting to tick me off." "That be th' reason I be doin' it fer, Goldilocks," the pirate chuckled, fully aware he was annoying him. "DON'T CALL ME GOLDILOCKS, YOU PIECE OF SH-" "Language, lad. Yer too young to be cussin'." "Me, too young to be cussing?" he said. "Don't make me laugh. I bet you were cussing when you were just a small infant! Well, I know you couldn't talk... but you probably were in your mind." "False. I said me first curse word when I be a lil' lad, around 4 years. Anyway, shouldn't ya be gettin' off to beddy-bye by now?"

Goldie was covered up with his blanket with his pacifier in his mouth in his crib. He almost refused to fall asleep, but the sudden wave of sleepiness hit him and he was out like a light. While he was asleep, Foxy burst for Mike a few times and came back only to have failed to get him. His pacifier fell out and he put his small paw in his mouth to substitute for it. And of course, he sucked on it as if it was his pacifier. Foxy messed with him a bit by moving the upper part of his muzzle with his hook and muttering words softly as if he was talking.

 ***4 hour time skip***

It was now 8:30 A.M. The animatronics have went to sleep in their places by now since Mike had left at 6:00. The pizzeria would open at noon, so they had a few hours to recharge their batteries. Goldie woke up to his paw soaked and his stomach growling. He ignored his paw and focused more on his hunger. He used his crib rails to help him get in a standing position and yelled out, "Excuse me, but there's a hungry bear cub in here! I need treatment or I'll go psycho on someone." Foxy awoke and picked him out of his crib, then carried him to the kitchen and put him in a bright green high chair; then locked him in with a shiny white tray.

"Alright Junior Faz, what're ya hungry fer?" Foxy asked. "Something that tastes good, but isn't for babies," Goldie replied, creating a beat by tapping his paws on his tray. The fox searched for things in the cabinet and pulled something out, then put it on the tray. "What's that?" the cub asked, stopping the beat. "A blueberry muffin," he replied. "Eat it or eat like a baby. Yer choice." "I choose the muffin." Goldie picked it up with both paws, slightly squishing it. He shoved it in his mouth as he puffed out his cheeks so it could fit. He used his bare gums to help chew, which wasn't too helpful. But he eventually got it to where he could swallow, and so he did.

"Are ya satisfied now, Yer Royal Highness?" Foxy asked. "Yes," Goldie replied, wiping crumbs from his muzzle off with his paw. "Now carry me to my crib, slave!" The fox rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He then continued his sleeping right after. Goldie actually felt... scared. It was dark in the Cove and it felt as if he was alone. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel like a real baby. His eyes started to water and before he knew it, he was crying.

Foxy ignored the loud, desperate wails for comfort and continued sleeping. Chica burst in and turn on the dim lights to see Goldie curled up in his crib sobbing. She picked him up as he kicked his legs, trying to get himself put down. "No, go away!" he shrieked, covering his eyes with his paws, sniffling softly. "I don't want anyone to see me acting like a stupid baby." "It's because that's what you are, Goldie," Chica said calmly. "You can't help yourself, and I won't ever judge you for it." "I don't care!" he said. "Foxy will use it against me, so it doesn't matter if _you_ don't." "I'll see that he doesn't," the chicken said. "Now promise me that you won't be ashamed of acting like the 1-year-old you are." There were a few moments of silence. "...I promise," he finally muttered.

"Good, now tell me; what's the matter?" Chica asked. "I-it's so dark and lonely here in the Cove," Goldie replied. "I don't like it here. Also, Foxy always messes with me! I don't even think he cares about me. Could you care for me instead?" "Of course, sweetie," she said.

* * *

 **I SHIP IT LIKE FED-EX!**

 **Goldie: -_-**

 **Come on,** ** _someone_** **had to say it.**


	3. Halloween Special

**Okay, this occurs a month later from the moment we were last at.**

* * *

Chica finished the costume that she would put on Goldie later that day. It was Halloween and she planned on taking her baby bear Trick-or-Treating. It was a bumblebee costume that included a black and yellow striped jacket with a pair of fake wings attached and an antenna headband. Let's just say it was very adorable. She got the orange pumpkin bucket she bought and sat it on the kitchen counter. She then went to the back room, where the cub's area was, to get him.

"You look very cute, Goldie," Chica complimented. "Thank you, Chica," Goldie said, fiddling with one of the antennas. It was clear his adult mind had wandered off and was no longer in control, which pleased the animatronic chicken. "You're going to wear this later," she explained, "to get free candy. You say 'Trick-or-Treat!' and people put candy in your bucket." "Can I eat it?" he asked. "Of course you can, sweetheart," she replied, getting a goofy smile from the golden furball.

* * *

Goldie emptied out his bucket of candy on the counter. "Let's see... 5 Snickers, 3 Hershey's, 4 suckers, 2 lollies, 8 Rolos, 2 cookies," Chica counted. "24 altogether. You got some real loot tonight, Goldie!" "Yay, candy!" Goldie said. "Can I have some?" "After supper," the female replied, getting an "aww...".

Goldie crawled around the floor in front of the stage, chewing on a cherry flavoured Dum-Dum with his bare gums (hey, that rhymes). He had already eaten dinner and was given his first piece of candy of the night. "RAHHH!" Foxy yelled, jumping in front of him. "AHHHHH!" Goldie screeched. Foxy's fur was stained with fake blood; as well as his paws, claws, hook, teeth, and muzzle. He also had fake claws attached to his real ones, making them about as long as Freddy Kruger's. His bright golden eyes had dullen (why so many rhymes?) and the tip of his ear had been clipped off. He looked sort of like one of those dogs forced to fight bears or lions.

Foxy snatched the Dum-Dum from Goldie's paw and ate it with a _crunch_ , then threw the stick on the floor. "That was as easy as takin' candy from a baby!" he chuckled. "Oh, I just did." "M-my sucker..." Goldie whimpered softly, about to cry. "Don't ye dare cry, ye landlubber," the pirate demanded. "Or I'll eat th' rest o' yer candy." That just made him burst into sobs.

"Goldie, what's wrong?" Chica asked, rushing in the room, picking him up. Goldie wrapped his small arms around her neck, sniffling, then replied, "Foxy took my sucker." "I did not!" Foxy lied. "Th' lad be lyin'. Why would I want a lousy ol' sucker?" "So you could eat it and make him cry," she replied, glaring daggers at the fox, wrapping her wing around the cub. "Put him in time out!" he said. "He's an adult, he won't do well in time out," she said.

"Foxy, I hear that you just made Goldie cry," Freddy said, walking over after overhearing the conversation.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Because he be a lil' brat. He deserves it!"

"What did he do to you?"

"He screeched in me ear after I walked up to 'im."

"False!" Goldie pointed out. "I was on the ground, I'm a foot tall, and you're 7 feet tall. It wasn't in your ear. And you didn't walk up to me, you jumped in front of me and scared me!" "Then, Foxy, you must take care of Goldie... without being mean to him for a month," Freddy demanded, then walked away.

"Tattletale."

"Foxy Kruger."

"Winnie th' Pooh."

"Captain Hook."

"Enough, boys!" Chica said. "Foxy, I'm going to give Gold a few more pieces of candy and put him to bed in the back room. Once he's asleep, I want you to watch him in case he wakes up." "Whatever," Foxy said, going into the Cove.

Goldie grabbed a Rolo, unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth to let it dissolve since he didn't have any teeth to chew it. "Goldie, if Foxy is mean to you again, yell for me," Chica said. "Okay?" "O'hay, Hiha," Goldie said, his speech being messed up from the chocolate being in his mouth. "That's my baby bear~"


	4. Goldie's Flashback

_It was just him; well, and his beloved toy. It was a worn out polar bear doll, with black buttons for eyes and a sewn on mouth on the muzzle. Its once snowy white fur had dulled down to a yellowish colour, and it had a few holes in it with some stuffing poking out. Its name, given by its owner, was "Storm". It was inspired by the poor condition of the toy and the yellowish fur, which looked like the stereotypical lightning strike._

 _The 4-year-old cub's golden fur was ragged with slight stains of blood from his father, Fredbear's, abusive self. He had killed his mother last night, and right in front of him. Right after, he threw his son in a bag and put it in a closet. He hoped he would suffocate, but he ripped the bag open and slept on the floor. This cub, whose name was originally George but had given the name Golden Freddy and then Goldie, was the second oldest from a set of male quadruplets. The oldest was Shadow Freddy, nicknamed Fred. He had dark purple fur with violet eyes, which belonged to their mother who had one eye of that colour and the other blue. He often bullied Goldie. If their mother, Nightmare, where there she would stop it. But their father encouraged it._

 _The cub younger than Goldie had chocolate brown fur and baby blue eyes. His name was Frederick, or just Freddy. He was a sweetheart and cared very deeply about his brothers. The youngest had orangish-brownish fur with similar eyes to Freddy's. He only thought of himself and not anybody else, no matter who they were. His name was at first Toy Freddy, but changed to Theodore. He was most called Teddy. Goldie had golden fur (of course) and coal black eyes with white pupils; sorta as if it were reversed. The thing is, he got his fur from his father (who had dark blue eyes) and none of his family members in all of history had the same eyes at him. Truth be told, he got those from witnessing his mother's death. (If you witness something shocking like a death, your eyes turn like that.) He actually had blue eyes._

 _Goldie dragged Storm around the playground by one arm, trying to find a playmate. A maroon gold-eyed fox dressed as a pirate, around 7 years, quickly scurried over to him. "Hey Goldilocks, go find some other park to be a retard at," he chuckled. The young bear's ears lowered. "My name is Goldie, not Goldilocks, and my brothers chose this one to come to," he said quietly. "My dad only does what they want. He never listens to me." That only made the kit chuckle more. "Boo-hoo, my name is Goldie and my daddy never listens to me!" he said, pretending to cry. "At least I don't dress up as a pirate and have golden teef!" he snapped. "Look at me, my name is... uhhh... Foxy the Pirate Fox and I have no life." "My name is Oliver," the fox growled softly. "Oliver what? Oliver from 'Oliver and Company'? WHICH OLIVER?!"_

 _"GEORGE ANDERSON FAZBEAR!" Fredbear yelled, running over to the two. While he was heading over, Oliver dug his hook into his arm; making it bleed. He wiped the blood off his hook onto Goldie's paw. "Uh, h-hi Da-" The older bear dragged his son to their car. He locked him in the small trunk until it was time to go. When it was, he threw him on the concrete; face first. He put his paw to his nose once he realized it was bleeding, watching as his father and brothers drove away. It soon started to pour heavily. He curled up into a ball, shivering. A puppet sort of creature, around 5 or 6, walked up to him and offered a hand. He accepted and shakily stood, his legs wobbling. "What happened to you?" he asked. "M-my dad left-t me he-ere..." the cub replied softly. "Wanna stay with me and my parents? They won't mind." He smiled. "Th-that'd be ni-ice." "I'm Jack, by the way," the puppet said. "I'm Goldie."_

 _"Of course Goldie could stay with us," Molly, the mother, replied. She looked exactly like her son, except she had pink cheeks and matching tear streams. The father, Peter, nodded in agreement. His tear streams were red and his cheeks matched his son's. Goldie and Jack shared a bunkbed and grew up together. As teens, they pulled pranks. That's when Springtrap came along. He was Goldie's friend, but Jack's enemy. So he was pushed out of the picture until college, when the two Goldens were roommates. The two, along with Jack, dropped out. Goldie and Jack were invited to live at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which used to belong to Teddy but ownership transferred to Freddy. One conflict arose; Oliver, now called Foxy thanks to a certain golden bear, lived and performed there as well._


	5. Run Run as Fast as You Can

Foxy muttered angrily, stomping in the backroom. His first day of punishment had begun, and he was ticked. His anger dropped when he saw dried tear stains in Goldie's fur, under his eyes. He wanted to grin and chuckle because he sorta looked like a bear version of Jack, but he didn't. He had borrowed mind reading powers from the puppet-like creature a week ago, and today was his final day of having it. He knew why Goldie had been crying; his memories. He could always look back in the past, but never in the future. The fox knew that the cub had remembered he was an adult in a baby's body. How? He can't see into the future, only in the past. His dream showed the _past_. (Dear lord, this sounds like Game Theory.) His ears lowered. He nudged him awake gently with his hook. His eyes sleepily opened as he struggled to sit up. He started to cry. _Oh man, was it somethin' I did?_ "Uh... what be th' matter, Goldster?" he asked.

Goldie hesitated to respond, thinking he wouldn't care that he was in major pain. But his tooth was tearing through his gums, and he knew he had to tell somebody; and Foxy was the only one there with him. "Toof hu'tin'," he whined softly. "Which tooth?" Foxy asked, as if he really cared; and he did. Goldie put his paw on his bottom front gums, where a tiny white tooth could be seen coming in on the left side. Foxy put his own furless paw (the one that wasn't under a hook) over it, remembering how much he suffered when he was teething. "Don't worry, Gold," he said, removing his paw out of his mouth. "Ol' Foxy gonna get cha somethin' ta take care o' it." With that, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Chica always had a teething ring in the freezer in case her baby boy had started teething, so he took it out and returned to the back room.

Foxy offered it to Goldie. The young bear wasn't eager to take it since he feared the fox had done something to it, but he knew that babies liked that feeling on their swollen gums so he snatched it and stuffed it between his front gums. And boy, it felt _good_. A smile replaced the uncomfortable look on his face as comfort overtook his body. He didn't feel the pain as long as his precious ring was with him, but he was still grumpy the whole day; a certain pirate being his sitter was part of it, and another was that he remembered he was an adult. He enjoyed the baby treatment when he wasn't aware of that, and only then. So when Foxy tried to feed him baby food or have him go in a diaper, he threw a childish fit. Foxy knew Chica wouldn't be happy, since she loved it when Goldie was unaware he was age regressed and she could treat him like her own son without him trying to tear her feathers off. Speaking of Chica, she poked her head in to see how the boys were doing. The pirate saw her and walked up to her. "Why is my Honey Bear grumpy, Oliver Frederickson?" she asked, glaring at him. "He be teethin'," he responded, shaking a little. Everyone was afraid of the chicken, especially since she was one of those girls that could easily kick a guy's butt if she wanted to.

Chica smiled, saying, "Oh. So have you started to be nicer?" Foxy nodded. "Good, I hope so," she said, walking in. She picked Goldie up, trying to cuddle him. But he struggled and kicked until she raised a brow and set him down. She stormed over to Foxy and asked, "What did you do to make him remember?" "Uh, he had a memory dream..." he said, lowering his ears. He knew he was in for a beating. Last time she beat him up his jaw was broke, and Bonnie had to fix it (only Tony Crynight fans get why Bonnie is the fixer guy thing). "I don't believe you," she grumbled. He gulped, then sped out of the room at full speed. Only he forgot the pizzeria was open, and his terrifying appearance made all of the customers and employees run out the doors as fast as they could. In instinct, he ran down the hallway and got a glance of Jeremy before he shut the doors. He always hated him since he always flashed that flashlight in his eyes in '87. But he assumed he was back for dayshift, which paid around 200 bucks more than nightshift; equaling to about 300-400 bucks a week. He tapped on the door with his hook, saying, "Let me in." "No," the brunette replied sternly. "LET ME TH' HELL IN, FITZGERALD, YE DI-" Before he could continue to curse him out, he opened the doors.

Foxy rushed in, pushing the "Door Close" button on the door he came through. "Chica be after me, ya gotta hide me," he said. "I know how you feel," Jeremy muttered to himself.


	6. A Childhood Need

Foxy tapped his foot, waiting for Jeremy to break the silence. Instead, the brunette pulled out his iPhone and texted. The clicks only made the fox more impatient. He was the kind of being that hated silence, but would _never_ be the first to break it. Finally, he stuck his hook right through the phone. Jeremy's mouth hung open as he looked at Foxy and back at his phone multiple times.

"What the hell?" he finally said.

Jeremy shook his head right after asking. He sounded stupid, as if a shut-down robot could answer. Then he realized he sounded _more_ stupid. Hadn't Foxy cursed him out a second ago? And wasn't he just up and running? He felt like an idiot.

An idiotic idiot.

Putting those two words together made himself feel like _more_ of an idiot.

"Foxy?" Chica's voice called down the right hall.

Foxy left the office and met her there. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar, Goldie just told me you were telling me the truth," she apologized.

Foxy sighed, saying, "It be fine, lass. That all ye wanted?"

She nodded, then said, "Punishment time."

He nodded and raced to the back room. He opened the door to see Goldie gone.

As in not there.

As in disappeared.

Suddenly, he saw Goldie flying around in the air. He rolled his eyes, jumped up, and caught him. Then, he diappeared right out of his paw (and hook). He saw the cub sitting on the carpet on the other side of the room, chewing on his ring. He remembered then and there that he could teleport; and sometimes fly, but not for long. The pirate suddenly remembered where he hid something that Goldie secretly loved with all of his heart.

Something that his mother gave him.

* * *

 **Made this short on purpose. What do you guys think the thing is? By the way, reviews work now.**


	7. Bonnie Gets It, Hard

Foxy sped at full speed to his Cove. Closing the curtains and turning the light on, he rummaged through his "treasure" that he's collected from the pizzeria over the years. If it weren't for his built in night vision, he wouldn't be able to see. The light was too dim. Then, at the very bottom of the large cardboard box labeled "Kitchen Supplies" that he had taken for himself, he found what he was looking for. It was a torn polar bear plush that was once white, but had turned a yellowish color over multiple years. An eye was missing and stuffing was poking out. He didn't understand how its owner liked it that way, but he knew he had to give it back to a certain cub.

* * *

Goldie's swollen gums weren't numb anymore, and he wasn't chewing on his precious ring. It was too warm for it to do anything. The pain had returned, and so he was now screaming at the top of his lungs. As he covered his eyes with his small paws, Foxy burst through the door and offered something to him. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry from the tears running down his cheeks. He saw something yellowish being given to him. He took it in his arms and felt fake fur. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and saw Storm, safely in his grasp.

Foxy waited for Goldie's reaction. He looked at the polar bear toy all over, not believing it was his childhood friend. But it was. He gently dropped it to the ground, crawled over to Foxy, and hugged his leg.

"Fank 'ou, Fahee..." he said, starting to cry. But it wasn't out of pain.

It was out of happiness.

* * *

An hour later, Chica heard nothing but quietness in the back room. Suspicious, she slowly walked over to the door to not make any noise and quietly opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. There, in the rocking chair, she saw Goldie curled up in Foxy's arms. Foxy was curled up himself in the chair. They both had smiles on their muzzles. She smiled as well, glad they finally made peace. Then she saw Storm held tightly in Goldie's arms. She knew that was the reason. She saw the dark blue teething ring on the other side of the room, abandoned. It was slightly cold, meaning the young bear hadn't used it for a while. Apparently, the brothership formed over a bear plush stopped the pain. (I ship it, don't judge-)

She crept up behind the chair. She tapped Foxy's shoulders, saying, "What're you doin'?" He screeched, falling out of the chair. Goldie, who was still in his arms, tightened his grip on Storm and glared at Chica. Foxy stood, sat Goldie down, and dusted himself off.

"Ahoy, Chica," he said, slightly embarrassed. He was afraid someone would find him like that. But thank God it wasn't Bonnie, or he wouldn't ever hear the end of it.

Chica made a wave-like motion with her wing and picked Goldie up. This time he let her. He figured that being taken care of without him having to put any effort in was worth her babying him. After all, it was quite nice. So it was a win-win, especially since Foxy and him were cool. The pirate often made fun of him before, but now he didn't.

"Hi, my honey bear," Chica said in the voice you use when you talk to a baby, cuddling him.

"Hi, 'Hica," he said.

Bonnie walked in at that moment. He burst into laughter, using his dull red electric guitar to keep him standing. Chica put Goldie on the ground and slowly approached Bonnie. He looked up, saw Chica, and quickly stood.

"Now what was that laughing about, Bonnibel Bunny?" she asked.

"Uhhh... it, uh... was, uhm... about... uhhhh... um..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say before Chica yanked his buckteeth out of his mouth.

"I'm waiting," she demanded.

"Uh... well, I... I remembered a funny joke I heard earlier!" he lied. "I'll tell it to you. Knock knock!"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Bonnie, and don't lie to me," she said. "Now be honest. Don't make me do what I did last time."

Bonnie's ears lowered as he cowered down, whining, "Please don't."

"Then tell me."

Just like that, he made a run for it. But Chica grabbed his red bowtie and turned him back around.

"Nice try," she said.

Goldie wished he had some popcorn. It would be really handy in this situation. Whenever someone's entertained, they should have popcorn.

"I surrender!" Bonnie shrieked, getting on his knees, putting his paws up in the air. He knew he'd get beat if he told her the truth, anyway.

"Foxy, can I borrow your hook?" Chica asked.

Foxy grinned, saying, "No, I wanna do this." Then he was about to dig his hook straight into Bonnie's skull, but Chica snatched the hook off his paw. There was a perfectly healthy fur-covered paw. "Hey!" he said, reaching for it. But Chica kept it out of reach. She dragged Bonnie out of the room and closed the door. Then there was screaming, yelping, and more loud sounds.

* * *

 **Poor Bonnie-**


	8. Bonnie the Babysitter and Foxy Performs

Bonnie walked in, blood trickling from some wounds. "A-anyone know where my tool box is?" he asked. "Uh, might be in th'..." Foxy started, but stopped himself. _How can a girl do that?!_ he wondered. Chica walked in, handing the pirate his hook, saying, "There you go, Foxy." It was covered in maroon red liquid. (Since their bodies function like humans, they have blood.) "Uh, um... ye keep that, lassie..." he said, offering it back to her. She shook her head politely. Goldie looked up at the yellow chicken. "Hi, Honey Bear!" she said, picking him up. "I hope you appreciate what I did for you." "Dat was a bit viowent, 'Hica," he whimpered softly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, cuddling him.

Foxy ran off to the kitchen, cleaned his hook, and went back. He slipped it on his left paw (there was a glove inside of the hook attached to it, as if it were a toy) and looked up from his paw. Bonnie had bandaged most of his wounds up, and now he was bandaging the last one; which was on his chest. Chica was rocking in the rocking chair with Goldie curled up in her lap, hugging Storm tightly and chewing on his teething ring. Since he wasn't needed at the moment, he raced to Pirate's Cove and watched as customers came in.

Chica heard Foxy's footsteps quickly come to and leave the room. "Goldie, I've gotta go now," she said, setting him on the floor and standing. "But 'Hica, I wan' to wove you," Goldie said, grabbing her leg as she tried to walk out. "You _can_ love me," she said, trying to pry his weak little paws off of her leg. She succeeded. "Bonnie will watch you, since he can't perform. Foxy will take his place until his wounds heal." Then she walked out, her claws clicking on the floor.

Bonnie closed the door just as Goldie started to crawl towards it. "Now little dude, whatcha wanna do?" Bonnie asked, picking the cub up. "Nuffin'," Goldie muttered angrily, eyeing the door. "Oh, I see," the rabbit said. "You wanna escape to find Chica! What, do you _love_ her?" He grinned, flashing his buckteeth. "Don' be stoopid, of cou'se not," he replied. _Wait, do I... no, of course not! How can I have feelings for a chicken?! Pfft, right._ "Funny, it seems like you have some sort of feelings for her," the purple rabbit said. "You know that, but you're trying to deny it." _What the hell is this dude, a mind reader?!_

Goldie shook his head, saying, "Not twue." "Yeah, right," Bonnie chuckled, setting him down. "So now what shall we do? I don't think arguing is a good way of baby developitation." (Officially a new word.) Goldie reached his paw out to smack Bonnie but missed, saying, "I'm not a baby!" "Yeah?" he asked. "Then why are you wearing diapers and is small, teething, and eating soft foods?" He sighed, saying, "You got me dere."

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Freddy said into his microphone. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but Bonnie's a bit damaged and cannot join us today." A lot of sad "aww's" came from the audience of children. "However, we have a special guest today," Chica said. "He came all the way from the Seven Seas to visit you all. Please welcome Foxy the Pirate Fox!" The curtains to Pirate's Cove drew open, revealing the torn fox. "Ahoy, maties!" he said. "I be Foxy th' Pirate Fox, and I be so excited to see you little lads and lassies." A hand rose in the audience. "Yes, lad in th' front?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fox, but why do you have tears in your body?" a young male British voice asked, lowering his hand. "Good question, mate!" Foxy said. "Well, lemme tell ya all 'bout it." And so he made up a story of him searching for buried treasure and getting ambushed, and how the other pirate who ambushed him challenged him. Then he described the fight and how he had won with permanent tears. The children listened in awe, not able to take their attention off of the pirate.

When the story was over, the young boy said, "Interesting story." "Yer right thar," Foxy said, smiling slightly. _How did I forget how much fun it is to perform?_


	9. Goldie the Runaway Cub

**Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 9! This will mostly revolve around Jack and what he feels he has to do. I know, a boring chapter. But remember what I told you at the beginning? This will take all turns you can imagine, even boring. But don't skip this chapter, it's very important; sorta. Before this chapter begins, I have an announcement. Y'know that one reader named Arabian4272? Yeah, she's collaborating with me on a Vincent AR story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Yeah, just kidding. It won't be just about Jack. He'll only be in this chapter for a little bit.**

* * *

Jack was studying some new spells when a screech from downstairs sounded. He jumped at the sound. "Ugh..." he groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'm starting to regret turning him to a child. I've been getting damn headaches for the longest time because of him..." He used a spell to make him visible to only Goldie, and he teleported in Bonnie's room.

Bonnie was currently threatening to do something that Jack wasn't sure of because of Goldie's screaming. All he could hear was, "I'm gonna *GOLDIE'S SCREAMING BLOCKING THIS PART OUT* if you don't *GOLDIE'S SCREAMING BLOCKING THIS PART OUT*~" Whatever it was, Goldie certainly didn't want it to be done. Luckily, only he could see and hear the puppet. So he said, "Enough already!" over his screaming. He stopped and looked at where he was, which confused Bonnie since he didn't see anything.

"What're you looking at?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head a bit in curiosity. "Jack's here," Goldie said, glaring at Jack. "No, he's not," the rabbit argued, not knowing of some of the magical creature's abilities. "Yes, he is," the cub said. "He's right in front of my eyes, plain as day." "He can't see or hear me, Goldie," Jack notified him. "I used my spell."

"Nice try, Goldie, but you might be going a bit insane," Bonnie said. "You might need some fresh air. Let's go on a walk." "Thanks a lot, Jack..." Goldie muttered angrily, glaring at the puppet. The purple bunny picked him up and went out of the room. Jack chuckled softly to himself and followed, saying, "You're welcome, Goldie... oh, what fun this'll be!"

Bonnie pushed the dark blue stroller, looking at whatever was ahead. Goldie was in the stroller with the sun roof thing over his head, since it was "too hot". And "he was as steaming as bacon". Oh well, whatever he says. They were in the park, taking their walk. Jack was getting bored, so he decided to play a few tricks on Goldie. He used one of his mind controlling spells (which could also control the person's words and movements). He told him to say various things to passersby, which he was forced to. And I won't mention them, since they're not quite as appropriate as needed.

Goldie ended up crying when Bonnie punished him for the things he said. Jack was too entertained to feel bad or shame when he heard the bunny yelling at the young bear when they got back to the pizzeria. "YOU'RE MEAN, BONNIE!" Goldie yelled, climbing off of the stage that he and Bonnie were on. He stood, but his legs wobbled. _Who fucking cares anymore? I'm leaving._ He quickly toddled out of the slightly open door (which Bonnie forgot to close all the way), falling down when he got outside. Then he crawled away quickly.

Bonnie tried to follow, but his body was frozen. Literally. Not in ice, but he couldn't move. Why? Jack cast a spell on him. When Goldie was far enough, he unfroze him and teleported back into his box. Everything was finally quiet and peaceful, but it wouldn't stay that way for very long. Bonnie panicked, rushing outside and searching all over the property; including inside, just in case. But Goldie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

What would happen if he couldn't find the cub? Would he get another beating from Chica? Would Freddy scold him? Would he live in shame for the rest of his worthless and meaningless robotic life, knowing he could've done something? Or all three? He didn't want to find out, which was why he needed to go beyond the pizzeria and its property to find Goldie.

* * *

Goldie's paws were sore and his small body was aching from crawling for so long. But he needed to get as far as he could away from the Hell that was his brother's pizzeria. He only called it Hell because 1. Bonnie scolded him, and if anyone else found out he could get in major trouble. And 2. Jack made him say those things, and he didn't want to be on the same property as him again.

Goldie thought about trying to find Mike's place, but that was impossible. It'd take forever! But he _did_ teleport there as a prank with that evil puppet known as Jack once. He decided to go for it and went in the direction he thought was correct, surprised nobody found him by now.


	10. Mike's Place(First chapter not by Cocoa)

**AN: Hello fans of Golden Paws new and old, Fox here with your newest chapter. If you're reading it here, then you must have heard Cocoa the Wolf has left the FNAF fandom ('awws' from the audiences). Don't worry though, I was one of the lucky people to be able to adopt one of her stories! Like many of you I love this story and was heartbroken to see it unfinished, but when she said it was up for adoption I jumped at the opportunity to finish it (along with xejorp) for Cocoa. Well, enough of my rambling, I think it's time you all got what you came here for, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mike's Place**

Goldie crawled up the walkway to the front door of the house. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, which in reality was about 30 minutes, he found the night guard's house. He had a rough time finding it, the bear was covered in mud and his knees were sore from all the crawling. How nobody noticed a gold furred baby bear crawling around the streets is beyond him. The cub crawled towards the door, still covered in mud….honestly HOW did no one see him? Anyways. He crawled up to the door, when he realized; he couldn't reach the knob or the door knocker (my street has them on every single house). He groaned as he realized his only option, smashing his head on the door repeatedly.

Mike just got off the phone with the pizza guy when he heard a strange noise coming from the front door. He opened it and didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he said outloud, "Is someone there?" Goldie whimpered, "Yes." The guard looked down and was surprised to see the cub, "Goldie is that you?" Goldie nodded as he rubbed his forehead. Mike picked up the bear, "What are you doing here and why are you so dirty?" Goldie just brushed the comment off about being dirty aside, "I got mwad at Bwonnie." The guard shook his head as he closed the front door, "Goldie, does anyone know you're here?" Goldie thought to himself, 'no…', "Yes…?" He said attempting to not sound like a liar. Mike sighed, of course he ran away, "Well, you're here now and there isn't much I can do about that." Goldie nodded, nodding off due to the long journey. Mike placed him down on his couch and went over to the phone, "Better call Chica."

"WHERE IS HE!?" Chica was mad…..no not quite she was pissed. Why did she trust Bonnie to watch her baby bear, she knew he would mess up. Chica was storming across the room whilst she was looking for clues. Bonnie on the other hand was a mess, compared to this, her last punishment seemed like child's play. "I-I'm sorry Chica!" he said, whimpering, "I-I couldn't move! I-It was like s-someone froze me!" Chica glared at him gritting her teeth (beak?) while she took one step further. The rabbit backed into the corner, "Please I'm sorry!" Chica was about to punch the rabbit in the face when the phone rang. "I'll be right back to deal with you!" She stomped off into the kitchen and answered the phone angrily, "WHAT!?" "Chica, that you?" Mike's voice came from the other side of the line. Chica nodded, not like he could see it, "Yes it is, Schmidt. What. Do. You. Want?" "Well, I think there's somebody here that belongs to you." He replied. Chica scoffed, "We don't practice slavery." Mike continued, "More specifically a bear cub." Chica internally bursted into a million pieces of joy, "Really?" Mike smiled, hearing her happiness, "Yes, he's a little dirty, but other than that he's fine. I'll bring him back during my shift tonight." Chica smiled, "Okay. Thank you Mike." They hung up and the chicken walked back into the nursery causing Bonnie to sob again, "Please Chica don't do this!" The chicken glared, "You are off the hook...if you cut yourself with this hook." The rabbit looked up confused, "W-what?" The chicken held up Foxy's hook.

About an hour later, Mike heard another knock on the door, this time it was the pizza delivery guy though. After paying for it, he took the box to the kitchen and heard noises coming from his living room, obviously Goldie. Goldie had (somehow) gotten into a bottle of milk….you know typical baby stuff...one hundred percent normal. Mike walked in, "How'd you sleep?" Goldie whom was chewing on the bottle of milk said, "It wuf gwood." The human picked up the cub, "How about some dinner?" Goldie smiled, "Yus pwease." Mike carried him to the kitchen and placed him down on the floor, "I don't have any high chairs or bottles, so you're going to have to eat on the floor." Goldie growled at the human, showing off his OH SO deadly fangs….just kidding. Mike took out his blender and put a piece of the pizza he got in it, turning it to mush. He then poured it into a bowl and got a spoon out, "Hope you like pizza." Goldie nodded as he practically drooled a dang ocean. The human set down the bowl with the spoon and got his own piece of pizza. Goldie poked at it and giggled when it got stuck to his paw, he then just began to stick his paw in his mouth to get the pizza (sauce?) off. Mike chuckled, "Want some help?" Goldie nodded, "Yes pwease." The human picked up the bear and his food, and began to feed him his pizza…..goop stuff. Goldie ate the goop...thing...pizza...mess...WHATEVER it was. Mike set the now empty bowl in the sink and took a long look at the dirty bear, "I think you need a bath." Goldie's eyes widened, "NU!" He then began to squirm in Mike's arms trying to escape. Mike sighed, "What's the big deal? It's just water." Goldie growled, "JUST. WATER?" Mike didn't even reply, he just began walking into his bathroom, golden bear in tow, and began filling his bathtub. Goldie jumped out of his grip, "Bye bye.." He began crawling away at the speed of...well, something faster than a baby. The human groaned, "This is gonna be a long night."

Once Mike had finally tracked down the bear, hiding under the couch is really the BEST hiding place ever.. "Goldie," he began, "will you please cooperate?" Goldie shook his head for no as he crawled even FASTER away to the human's room. Mike went after him and picked up the bear, "What will it take?" Goldie growled, "No. Bwaf." The human sighed, "Alright how about this, you said you don't want to see Bonnie right?" The bear slowly nodded then said, "Why do youw even cawe? We want to till you." Mike got a thoughtful look, "Well, being honest I don't know. But you're a baby and I can't let who you are deny you my help. Also I don't think Chica would appreciate me hiding you at my place." Goldie nodded, falling asleep because...reasons. The human shrugged, "Alright this should make my job easier." He took the bear back to the bathroom, took off his diaper and began to lower him into the tub. Goldie peacefully snored until his bum hit the warm water when he jolted awake, " **SQUEAL** " He began thrashing about, getting Mike and the surrounding floor drenched. "Goldie!" Mike said, trying to stop the bear's splashing, "Calm down, water can't hurt you!" Goldie growled, "DWOWNING!" The human shook his head, "Listen, I'll be here and I promise you won't get hurt. Now please calm down and let me clean you!" Goldie calmed down the second he said he wouldn't get hurt. Mike smiled, "Good, now just cooperate with me and I promise this'll be quick." He began scrubbing the bear, getting all the mud and other dirt and grime (CARL) from his fur. Goldie had relaxed and was just sitting there. Once Mike had scrubbed out everything he could, he got some soap to get his fur all squeaky clean. "Alright and we're all done." Goldie jumped out of the tub the second he said that, and sat on the floor. Mike took out his biggest and fluffiest towel and began to dry off the bear, "Now was that so bad?" Goldie shook his head for yes, "..." The human sighed, "Trust me, it isn't all that bad. Now lay down please so I can put your diaper back on." Goldie laid back down as he hit the carpet of the bathroom, he fell asleep. Mike quickly put the bear back into his diaper and saw it was nearly time for him to go work. "Well, time to try and survive another night I guess." He went out to his car, bear cub sleeping in his arms, and decided the best course of action would just to hold him while he drove.

* * *

 **Well, this was our first attempt at it, what did you all think did we do good? If there is definitely one story that absolutely needs your feedback it is definitely this one. I want you guys to help me help you, so please tell me if there's anything me and xejorp messed up on in the character personalities or anything like that we just want it to be just as good if Cocoa wrote it. Well, that's about it, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. The Return

**AN: Hey everyone, here's our second chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time I really appreciate it! But enough talk, i know why you're here. Let the chapter commence!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Return**

Chica was waiting by the front door, keeping an eye out for a certain human's car's headlights that would be signaling her baby bear's return. Freddy saw her being anxious, "Chica he'll be back soon, let's get back to the stage so we can continue our game of catch the night guard when Schmidt comes." Chica shook her head, "No. He doesn't deserve it. He HELPED Goldie." The bear was flabbergasted, "You don't want to kill him!?" Chica glared, "How would YOU feel if he helped you. You wouldn't want to kill him either...would you?!" Freddy got a guilty look, "I guess you're right. Alright we'll give him tonight off." Chica glared harder, causing Freddy to shudder in fear, "Ok, we'll stop trying to kill Schmidt." The chicken's gaze softened as she continued looking out the window.

Not more than a minute later, Mike pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot and carefully stepping out of his car, trying not to wake the sleeping bear in his arms. The second he stepped through the front door, Chica was immediately on him. Mike was taken aback, "Why are you so...happy to see me?" The chicken was smiling, "You brought my baby home and you took care of him when he ran away. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Mike nodded handing her the sleeping cub, "He was tired today...also I'd recommend punishing Bonnie for what he did." Chica gave the sleeping bear a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry, I already took care of that." Bonnie stumbled forward, Mike shuddered at the rabbit's condition. Bonnie's suit was torn all over the place, one of his ears looked as if a dog got to him and he was even missing a few toes. (R/N basically springtrap.) Mike gulped, "I'll be sure not to get on your bad side." Chica nodded, "I have news for you." The human was a little nervous, "You're not going to kill me because I'm not in the office are you?" Chica smirked grabbing the human. Mike began struggling, "Please, don't kill me!" Chica dragged him off to the parts & services room. The human tried to get out of her grip, "I'll do anything, don't kill me!" Chica gave him a confused look, "I was bringing you to a pizza….ohalsowewontkillyouanymoreok?" "W-what?" Mike couldn't believe it, "Y-you're not going to kill me?" Chica nodded, "It's your...reward." Mike gave a sigh of relief, "T-thank you."

Mike thought that not having to survive 6 hours with killer animatronics would be the best thing he'd ever feel. It was, a good feeling…..for the first 20 minutes but after that it was one of the most boring things ever. He sighed placing down the camera, "I am so bored." Chica walked in, "Someone wants to visit you." Mike turned in his swivel chair towards the chicken, seeing a certain bear cub in her arms (wings?), "Really? He wants to see me?" Chica nodded. "Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I've got nothing better to do." Chica handed him the cub. "Hey Goldie," he said, "how's things?" The cub was currently chewing on a teething ring, his gums were sore once again from more teeth beginning to grow. Goldie said, "Gwood." Chica smiled, "Oh by the way, a friend of ours from the other pizzeria is coming over later." Mike raised a brow, "Who?" Suddenly, the human felt something soft and fluffy cover his eyes, "Me." Mike was officially in FTFO mode, "W-who?" The object, which turned out to be bright blue colored rabbit paws, were removed from his eyes and he came face to face with a rabbit with WAY too much makeup on, "I'm Blue, Bonnie's brother." Mike calmed down, "I'm Mike…...the night guard." Blue grinned, "Oh, I know exactly who you are." Mike's eyes widened, "You d-d-d-o?" The rabbit's grin widened, "Yeah, I ask Jack about you alllllllllll the time." Mike nodded, "Not stalkery…" Chica chuckled at the little scene, "I'll leave you two alone." Mike nodded again, "Ok...he knows the deal...correct?" Blue smiled deviously, "Oh, I know the deal love. I think it's a great one too." Mike's eyes got even wider, "O-okay…" The chicken left the office and Blue sat up on the desk, "You look cute taking care of Goldie like that." Mike blushed, "Thanks."

Goldie fell asleep after Chica handed him to Mike, but was having one hell of a nightmare. It wasn't any normal nightmare though, no, it was magically induced by a certain puppet. Goldie was being chased by a giant fork. The person trying to stab him with said giant fork though, was yet another giant pizza. But that's not all, the pizza was merely a puppet, and the person pulling the strings was yet another puppet. This puppet was Jack and he was mad that Mike was no longer getting killed and was taking it out on the poor cub. Goldie was whimpering as he was looking for a hiding place, THERE a rock. Before he could get to it, the pizza puppet picked him up with an evil smile on its face. Goldie smacked it in the face jumping down. The ground then opened up and the bear was free falling into a deep, dark abyss. But thank god for Mike waking the sleeping cub. Goldie's face was covered in dry tears and his heart was pounding. "Are you alright?" Mike asked sympathetically, "That must have been one horrible nightmare." Goldie nodded, "I am now…" The human smiled, "Want to talk about it?" Goldie shook his head for no, "To scawy." Just then the 6 AM bell rang, "Well, looks like my time here is up." Blue shook his head, "You're not leaving." Mike gave him a strange look, "What are you talking about? My shift is over." Blue shook his head again, "Your boss said you're working day shift today." Mike groaned, "Oh great, guess I'm going to not get any sleep again." Blue smiled, "Yay. Mikey gets to hang out with ME today."

* * *

 **Shorter than our last chapter but meh. Hope you all enjoyed, your thoughts are always welcome so don't forget to tell us how xejorp and I are doing. As always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. Eviction

**AN: Hey everyone, ready for some more Golden Paws? Of course you are. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Eviction**

Mike was about to leave when Chica stopped him (along with Blue who was just wanting to see Mike), "I need you to watch Goldie today." The human sighed, "Really? Chica, I just worked a double shift and I need sleep." Blue said, "I can come with you." Chica smiled, "Good now that that's settled have fun Mike." she handed the human the bear cub and walked away before Mike could protest even more. Mike groaned, "I hate my job." Blue frowned, "Least they aren't trying to kill you...right Mikey?" the human shrugged, "True, come on let's get going." He walked out to his car and Goldie whimpered. Mike gave a confused look, "What's wrong?" Blue chuckled, "Didn't Chica tell you? Goldie has a fear of cars." Mike frowned, "He drove with me in my car last night." "I was sweeping." the bear replied, clinging onto Mike. Mike just sighed giving up, "Let's start walking."

When Mike and Blue finally got to the human's home, the sun was just about to set and Mike was about ready to pass out. "Finally," he said, unlocking the front door, "we're here." Mike walked in and brought him to the living room, "Now. We could either, nap or watch TV." Blue took the cub from his arms, "Go ahead and sleep I'll watch him." Mike smiled, "Thanks Bluey." The rabbit smiled, "If you give me a peck on the cheek." the human blushed but did it anyway, after the kiss was over Mike walked off to his room. Blue sighed, "He's so cute." He then remembered the bear, "Sorry Goldie, you need anything?" Goldie shook his head. "Alright," Blue said, sitting on the couch, "how about we watch some TV then?" Goldie was snoring softly. The rabbit shrugged and started flicking through channels. When Blue came across something useful, the 'Make Your Loved One Fall For You' potion struck his interest.

Goldie woke up when he heard a strange noise from the front door and he was having such a good dream too. He dreamt he was in a bottomless pool of honey. Mike walked down a few minutes later, and took the cub from the sleeping rabbit, "Morning Goldie or should I say afternoon?" Goldie yawned, "Afternoon….wait...Schmidt, WHERE AM I?!" Mike rubbed his ear, "Ow, no need to scream at me. Don't you remember Chica said I had to babysit you." Goldie glared, "Why does she have authority of you?" The human gave him a confused look, "You ran away, remember? I brought you back and Chica made a deal to not kill me anymore." Goldie rolled his eyes, "I think I would remember that." Mike shrugged, "In anycase, you hungry or need anything?" Goldie shrugged, "Water." "Ok." with the cub in his arms, Mike went to the kitchen and filled a bottle Chica gave him with cold water. Goldie sighed, "I wanted HOT water." The human gave a strange look, "Why?" Goldie frowned, "So I can burn my tongue." Mike sighed, "This is gonna be a long day."

After finally getting the bear to understand that Chica would kill him if he let the cub burn himself, Goldie agreed to drink WARM water. Dumping out it's old contents, Mike refilled the bottle with lukewarm water. Blue walked into the kitchen, "Mornin." "Morning Blue," Mike said, as he began feeding the bear, "how'd you sleep?" Blue kissed the human's sweet spot (how he found it instantly….he's a robot.) and hugged him, "Just amazing." Goldie immediately did a spit take, "Oh my god, you two are a couple!?" Mike blushed, "N-no…?" Blue smiled, "Not yet at least." Mike blushed even more, "Uh…"The rabbit giggled, "You're cute when you blush."

When Mike had finished lunch he put three plates on the table, one spot he had the food mashed up so it'd be edible for baby Goldie, "Not much….but it's all I got…also after this is naptime because I'm super tired." Mike yawned as Blue smiled, "This was amazing!" Mike raised a brow, "Really?" The bunny nodded, "Of course….would I lie to you?" Mike shrugged as he began eating his lunch, "Salty…" Goldie used his paw to get the goop off the plate into his mouth, "This is amazing!" He complimented the human. Mike smiled, "Thanks. But it's really nothing special."

After lunch Mike asked Blue a question, "Wanna sleep in a bed?" Blue nodded, "Yes please...which of us will Goldie sleep with?" the human for a thoughtful expression, "Let's ask the bear in question. Goldie?" He called. The cub crawled forward, "Yes?" Mike picked him up, "Which of us would you like, and be willing to, sleep with?" Goldie got a look of deep thought before he gave the obvious answer, "Blue." The human nodded and handed the bear cub to the bunny, "I'll show you two to the guest room." Mike lead them down a very boring hallway, all the way to the end room, "Here. There's a bed, blankets...wait you have fur...anyways, there's also sheets and pillows." Blue smiled and kissed his forehead causing Mike to blush, "Thanks Mikey. Oh, and sleep tight, Mikey." (R/N: Wow….the references…) Mike nodded, "Thanks." The human walked to his room and laid down as Blue took Goldie into the guest room, "Want the inside or outside, Goldie?" The bear instantly made up his mind, "Inside!" He said. Blue nodded, "Luckily. We have all this space. And I literally can not roll around in my sleep. Unless I want to that is."

Hours later Mike woke up and went to the living room, noticing something strange taped to his door, the human grabbed the paper, "Dear Michael Schmidt. We regret to inform you but you are being evicted for not paying rent and having a pet bunny and bear, you have two weeks to get everything moved out." Mike's eyes widened as he went into FTFO mode. Blue walked out of Mike's garage holding a bunch of packed boxes, "Yeah….I packed everything in the guest room, the living room minus the couch, the garage, the kitchen, the shoe closet (R/N you have them….right? A closet in your house that is used for shoes and coats..right?) and that's about it. All we need to do is pack your room." Mike started crying, "Where am I gonna even go?! This is the cheapest place in town and my measly one hundred twenty dollars a month can't pay it!" Blue raised a brow, "The pizzeria's attic….very spacious. Like...three or seven times the size of this apartment, and it has AC." Mike looked up at the rabbit hopefully, "Would they even let me?" Blue shrugged, "It's kind if their fault….besides Chica needs you alive and well to watch Goldie during the day." Mike nodded, "Well. Let's pack my room. Then wake up Goldie."

Mike and Blue went to his room and started packing, when the pair was done Blue smiled at their handiwork, "Good job Mike." The human smiled, "Thanks. You did good too." Mike noticed a problem, "I'll be back. Going to get my car." Blue nodded, "Have fun. Oh and bring this in case of robbery." Blue handed him a taser as the human nodded walking off. Half an hour later the car was heard pulling up to the driveway, "Oh! He's home!" Blue said with glee, he picked up the tray of cookies he made and walked to the door, opening it he said, "I made cookies." Mike smiled taking one, "Thanks. Can I have help getting the stuff into the car?" Blue nodded, picking up literally every box up onto his back putting them in the car, gently and softly, leaving Mike to get the cookies, "Oh. And Mike, I also packed the couch, and bed. I put Goldie to sleep on the floor." Mike nodded, "Let's go. My shift starts in….three hours. That gives us time to unpack."

* * *

 **Well, looks like Goldie is back to normal once again, wonder how Chica will react. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and also happy to see you're still with this story Cocoa even if it is just as a reviewer. As always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	13. Moving In And a Deal

**AN: How's it going everyone? Guess what...I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! Also, IT'S SUMMER BREAK! I think you all know what that means, one less reason to procrastinate on stories! I mean, even if I do for some reason we already have written more of this...Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Moving In And a Deal**

Mike and Blue walked into the pizzeria, the human was holding Goldie who was still asleep. "Chica you here?" Mike said out loud, "I need to ask a favor." Chica walked over, "Yes?~" The human scratched the back of his head, "I kinda got evicted and Blue said that your attic is very big. Could I possibly live up there?" Chica nodded, "I need you alive, so yes." He sighed in relief, "Oh thank you. Oh yeah, here's Goldie he fell asleep about a couple hours ago." Chica nodded again, "Already got your boxes?" Mike smiled, "Blue kinda helped me pack already." Blue smirked hugging Mike, "Cause I am a perfect bunny.~" Bonnie heard this and scoffed, "Yeah right. Are you forgetting that Teddy fired you for your little 'outburst'?" Blue kept his cool, "Coming from the one who lost a baby. A baby less than a YEAR old." Mike laughed, "Might wanna get some ice for that burn Bonnie." Bonnie growled, "..." Blue continued, "And, at least I haven't been torn to shreds once in my life...unlike you." The purple rabbit was seething, "Shut the hell up Blue. I'd like to see you not get hurt by Chica." Chica shrugged, "He isn't allowed to babysit Goldie, alone. So I will never have a reason to hurt him." Bonnie stomped away, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

About an hour later, Blue and Mike finished unpacking and the latter was now all settled into his new home in the attic. "Thanks a lot Blue," Mike said, putting away the last of his clothes, "I owe you." Blue hugged Mike, "I could use a date." The human blushed, "A-a-a d-date?" Blue nodded, "Yep." "L-listen Blue, "Mike said, taking a step back, "I'm flattered, really, but I'm not sure that's a good idea." Blue looked down, depressed, "O-oh o-k..I'll go now." His ears folded behind his head as he walked out. The human felt extremely guilty, he didn't know he'd react that bad but he wasn't really into men though. Mike slumped onto his couch, "I feel like an ass now."

Goldie let out a yawn, he saw bars once again so he knew he must be in his crib in the nursery. Taking a quick glance around the room, he saw he was alone. "Finally," he said, laying down again, "peace and quiet." Chica knocked on the door, "You up, Goldie Bear?" The bear groaned, of course nothing this good ever lasted long, "Yes." Chica opened the door, "You don't have to keep faking. I found out." Goldie got confused, "Faking what?" The chicken was poking fun at him, "Faking that you stole the brownies." The bear shook his head, "Whatever you say, I don't remember anything about brownies." Chica frowned, "Where's your cute little lisp?" Goldie rolled his eyes, "Don't know what you're talking about. I'm the same way I've always been." The chicken began to feel herself tear up, she lost her baby bear AGAIN. She then felt anger…...at Mike, he was the only one with her baby bear since he was just the way she likes him so he had to have done something. Stepping out of the nursery, she made her way to the attic.

Mike sighed, he was thinking about what Blue had asked him and just felt horrible that he said no. The rabbit was actually a real awesome guy to hang out with and Mike had to admit, Blue was kinda cute. "You know what," he said to himself getting off the couch, "screw it. You never know what you got till you've lost it." Mike was about to go see the bunny when Chica opened the door, "Hey Chica, what do you need?" Chica glared at him, "You!" "Oh crap." She tried to lunge at the human but he avoided it and started running out of the room, towards the dining hall. Chica yelled, "YOU MADE ME LOSE MY BABY BEAR!" Mike had no idea what she was talking about but just kept running. He then bumped into someone and fell on the floor, "You have to help me, Chica has gone crazy!" Blue shook his head, "No." Mike gulped, "B-Blue wait I had somethin-" He was cut off by Chica pinning him to the floor, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BEAR!?" Mike pushed her off, "PSYCHO BIRD!" He turned to Blue, "Tell her I didn't do anything please!" Blue shook his head, "You broke my frail heart." "YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Mike screamed, causing Blue and Chica to freeze. Blue looked like he had hope, "Really?" The human shook his head, "Yes, I felt horrible after I rejected you and I just….I didn't like making you sad." Blue stood in front of Chica, "Leave. Him. Alone." The chicken glared, "He made me lose my baby bear, he needs punishment." Blue shook his head, "Wrong. He woke up without the lisp. Might be because of the spell. Calm. Down." Chica frowned, "R-really? He just started acting normal?" Blue nodded, "Yes, would I lie to you?" The chicken got down, "O-Oh. I'm sorry Mike, I should've asked Blue." She felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm going to my room, please watch….Goldie." She walked away, feeling the tears coming just as she got to her room.

Goldie was smiling as he laid in the crib, he was finally able to just keep to his thoughts without any interruptions. He then lost said smile when he heard footsteps approach the nursery, "What now?" Mike opened the door, "Goldie. We need to talk." He groaned, "I have nothing to say to you Schmidt." Mike growled at him, "You broke someone's heart!" Goldie rolled his eyes and rolled over, away from Mike, "So? Why should I care?" Mike picked him up glaring at him, "One, she put me in charge of you. So any punishment I deem necessary...WILL happen! And two. IT'S CHICA!" The bear looked away, "What? Why is the crazy bird upset this time?" Mike snarled, "DO NOT LOOK AWAY FROM ME!" Goldie looked back, "Geez, look who's in a piss poor mood today." Mike growled, "That's it. Spanking." The bear's face went white, flashbacks from his childhood caused him to whimper, "Please! Don't! I'll be good!" Mike glared, "YOU BROKE HER HEART AND YOU'RE BEING A BRAT!" Goldie felt tears starting to appear, remembering more of his childhood, more specifically his father's abuse, "I'm sorry!" The human decided to ease up a bit, "That's more like it. Now you are going to make Chica happy again." Goldie nodded, "Ok." "Now, here's what's going to happen," he began, "whenever you are around Chica, you are going to act like the baby bear that she wants. Her happiness should be important to you, considering she puts up with you and is practically acting like your mother!" Goldie nodded sadly. Mike smiled, "Good, now you do this and I don't care how you act around me. Do we have a deal?" Goldie nodded, "Otay." The human pat his head, "Now, I think there is someone you should go see."

Chica was staring at the wall, a dead look in her eyes, she lost her baby bear AGAIN and she just couldn't take it. She loved him like he was her own child and it breaks her heart when he isn't her happy Goldie Bear. The chicken was about to cry herself to sleep when a knock came from her door, "Go away. I'm not in the mood." Mike spoke up, "I have someone who wants to see you." Chica curled up in her bed, "I'm not in the mood for games Schmidt." Mike sighed, "I'm coming in." He opened the door with Goldie in his arms, "He would like to say something to you." Chica didn't look at them and this made the bear feel guilty, "Mwommy, I sowwy." Chica ignored him. Goldie then looked up at Mike and whispered, "Put me on the bed and do NOT tell anyone about what I'm about to do." Mike nodded, "No promises." Setting him on the bed, beside the chicken. He crawled behind her head, then gave her a big hug, "Dwon't bwe sad mama. I wuv youw." Chica tried ignoring him, but ended up hugging him back, "I love you too." Mike smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." He exited the chicken's room and closed the door behind him. Giving Chica all the time she wants to spend with her Goldie Bear.

* * *

 **Looks like Mike has a sweet spot after all, what will happen with his date? Also, how long will Goldie be able to trick mama Chica? Tune in next time to find out, also don't forget to review. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Cooking And Planning With Goldie

**AN: Hey all you Golden Paws fans, here's another chapter! I have to admit though, it is a sad day because Kudley deleted some of her stories ;-; What stories? Rebirth and Fazcutie. Me and xejorp saw Rebirth's deletion coming but Fazcutie caught us off guard. Anyway, enough about our misery, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Cooking and Planning With Goldie**

A few hours later, Mike went to the office to begin his shift as nightguard. He settled down in his usual swivel chair and began flicking through the cameras of the building. Blue came in moments later, from where Bonnie would usually, "Boo." He said. Mike chuckled, "Hello Blue, what brings you here tonight?" Blue picked the night guard up, "I got you a gift." He said with a seductive tone. He blushed, due to the fact he was being held bridal style, "A-A gift?" Blue nodded, "It involves," He said kicking the swivel chair out, "Chairs." The human got confused, "Chairs?" The rabbit nodded, "Come on. It's right outside the office...Well, more like outside the building. In a package, and pre-setup might I add, as well?" The rabbit proceeded to carry Mike to the package, "Here it is." The human went over and opened it, "A swivel chair?" Blue smirked, "So much MORE than that. It has VERY comfy leather, and is fit for at least three skinny to medium weight people." Mike smiled, "Well, um, thank you. I appreciate the gift." Blue then handed him the 'what it comes with' list containing the following items; recliner, two cup holders, comfortable armrests, and a food heater just because. "Geez Blue," Mike said, reading through the list, "this must have cost a fortune!" Blue shook his head, "Nope. It was on sale because the factory was near a planned nuclear bomb testing site." The human then surprised him with a hug, "Thanks." Blue smiled nuzzling into Mike's hair, "No problem.~"

Goldie wasn't quite having a fun time, since Mike left he had been keeping his end of the bargain and was acting like the happy baby bear Chica wanted. God was it horrible, he had been subjected to many different infantile games such as Patty Cake and peek-a-boo. He went along with it, but despite the disgust he felt, there was also a feeling of…..joy? But why, he hated these games. Then what was causing him this happiness? He decided not to think too hard on it. Chica noticed the look on his face was deteriorating, "What's wrong Goldie bear?" Goldie quickly came back to reality, and got a big goofy smile, "Nwothing mama." Chica nodded, "Wanna help mommy bake?" He really didn't want to, but knew he had no choice, "Ywes, mama." Chica picked him up, "Let's go. Cookies, or brownies?" "Cwookies." The bear replied, he really didn't like brownies. Chica nodded, "Or. A cake?" "Chocowate cwake?" Chica winked, "Yep. Just don't tell Freddy." Goldie made the motion of zipping his lips. Chica nodded taking Goldie to the kitchen. She then walked over and opened a drawer and pulling out her cooking apron. "Hmm," she said, looking at Goldie, "I think mama's little baker needs to look the part." Goldie thought to himself, ' _OH dear god…_ ' Chica then pulled out a much smaller apron and tied it onto the bear, it said ' _mama's little chef_ '' on it and also put a small chef's hat on his head, "Oh my gosh, you look adorable!" Goldie gave a goofy smile, "Fanks mama!" Internally, he had mixed feelings though, he hated the babyish design but it felt nice that the chicken was giving him unconditional love. Chica smiled, "Let's get cooking."

Mike was sitting in his chair looking through the tablet, ' _Where is Blue…?'_ he thought to himself looking for the blue bunny. Suddenly, he felt something very fuzzy and soft cover his eyes, "Guess who love.~" Mike smirked pulling the bunny onto his lap, "I wonder who?~" Blue giggled, getting comfortable, "I was wondering where you'd like to go for our date." Mike smiled, "Up to you." The rabbit gave a cute pout, "But Mikey, it's no fun if I choose. I want to be surprised with something that YOU choose." Mike fake frowned, "For now, lets just cuddle. Your fur is awfully soft." Blue smiled, "Why thank you, I condition it three times everyday just to get it to be this beautiful." Bonnie walked in, "Your fur is ugly….just too BLUE!" The blue rabbit rolled his eyes, "And yours is too purple." The human chuckled, "Need something Bonnie?" Bonnie rolled his eyes, "For you two to stop being so lovey dovey to each other! It's sickening." "Aww," Blue said, looking at his brother, "I think somebody is jealous of us Mikey." Mike nodded kissing Blue, "Yep." Bonnie glared, "I am NOT jealous, it's just nobody else wants to see you two act like this 24/7." Blue raised a brow, "Oh? Websites that allow people to watch videos of people being lovey dovey 24/7 (R/N: Those really exist…). Also, I think some bunny is upset he doesn't have eyebrows.~" The purple rabbit got an irritated look, then walked away back down the hallway. A few seconds later, loud crashes were heard coming from the direction Bonnie left from with screams of, 'At least I'm not a clown!' following. Blue then shouted, "THAT'S BABY'S JOB!" Mike didn't give that comment much thought, "How about you give me till the end of my shift, then I'll surprise you with a great place for our date." The rabbit smiled, "That sounds lovely." He then walked towards the east hallway, "I'll be back in a few hours." Mike nodded, "See ya then."

"And all done." Chica just finished putting the last of the frosting on the cake, "You did a great job Goldie Bear." Goldie was covered in flour and batter, despite not being allowed to do much he somehow got covered in the stuff, "Thwank youw, mama." Chica smiled and patted his head, "Wanna lick the icing off the bowl?" He nodded, the bear loved batter. Chica handed him the bowl, "Careful now sweetie." Goldie scooped up some of the batter and began eating it off his paw. Chica squealed at the cuteness, "So cute!" Goldie cringed internally, but kept on eating the batter. Chica then heard a knock on the kitchen door, "Chica?" "Come in." She said, beginning to clean up the mess. Blue walked in, "What's up?" "Oh nothing," she said, putting her utensils in the sink, "just making treats with Goldie Bear." Goldie nodded as he finished licking the bowl clean. The rabbit giggled, "He's so cute covered in batter like that." Chica nodded, "Correct." The bear felt disgusted at the mere mention of that word, "Mama, cwan I swee Mwike?" The chicken questioned him, "Why ever so, dear?" "Um…" he tried thinking up an excuse, "I wanna gwive hwim swome cwake." The chicken pressed, "But why, I can." Goldie decided to resort to childish methods, "Cwause I wanna dwo it." Chica sighed, "Fine, let's go."

Mike was deep in thought…...more like submerged on his phone. He was searching for a place he and Blue could have a date but it was having very little success. He just couldn't find anyplace that seemed good and within his budget. Chica walked in moments later with Goldie in her arms, "Someone has a gift for you Mike." He looked up from his phone, "Oh, hi Chica, hi Goldie." Goldie gave him a look saying 'you know why I'm here'. He then said, "Need me to watch Goldie?" The chicken shrugged, "I could go for some sleep." Mike nodded and held out his arms, "Give him here." She passed him the cub and placed the slice of cake she brought on the desk, "A little something we made if you want some." Mike nodded, "Thanks." The second Chica was out of earshot, Goldie dropped the act, "I hate this Schmidt." Mike smirked, "And? If you break her heart, I will break yours." He glared, "Don't you dare touch Storm." Mike gave an evil smile, "Is that your _**doll**_?" Goldie ignored him, crossing his arms and looking away. The human chuckled, "I'm just teasing Gold." He then went back on his phone once again trying to find a place for his date. Goldie spied, "What you doing?" Mike rolled his eyes, "If you must know, I'm trying to find a place for me and Blue to have our date." Goldie laughed, "Really? You?! A date?! HA that's funny. You couldn't even pay for the cheapest house in the city!" Mike glared, "I don't want to hear it from the bear that goes to the bathroom in his pants!" Goldie glared and bit Mike's arm. The human rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just keep gumming away at my arm you big baby." Goldie then remembered he had claws, clawing the human's arm he snarled. "OW! OW!" Mike screamed, trying to keep the bear at arm's length, "Ok, sorry! Stop scratching me!" Goldie nodded stopping, "Now, would you like help with your money problem?" The human gave an unconvinced look, "Really? You, Goldie the prankster, want to help me?" Goldie glared, "What exactly can I do in this baby body?" Mike nodded, "Good point. What do you have in mind?" Goldie smiled, "Well, there is fineprint in your contract stating, 'A member of our staff, if in need of an advance, will be able to receive up to 5 weeks pay at anytime as long as they work either an extra shift or overtime and receive their normal pay at the end of the week for as many weeks their advance totals.' If you work day shift for the next couple weeks, you can get the extra money you need." Mike went wide eyed, "I'm in!" Goldie smiled, "excellent. Now let's look for that place for your date." For the next rest of the shift Mike and Goldie went searching for the perfect place for the human to take his blue companion for a night on the town.

* * *

 **Who would've thought, Goldie has a nice side. The bear may have Chica fooled for now, but how long will he be able to keep it up? Also wonder where Mike is gonna take Blue for his date. Until those questions are answered, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. Important AN (Not abandoning, just info)

**AN: Alright, nobody hate us please but xjorp and I have decided to make a small change to our new part of the story. We've decided to change Blue's gender to female. Now first off this isn't because we have anything against gays, in fact some of our OTPs are gay. It's just because some people in this world aren't as chill with this kind of stuff like us and will not be allowed to read it. Also, turning Blue into a girl will open up many new things to write about. So just to clarify, this change is NOT because we are homophobic, it's for certain readers to be able to continue reading this and to allow us to explore new venues for ideas. Sorry if this upsets people we had no intention of doing so if you are upset.**

 **PS** : **Oh, we MIIIIGHT be making a Oneshot book based on good ol' Golden Paws. PM either me or xejorP to submit any ideas.**


	16. Dates and Playmates

**AN: Hey everyone next chapter I hope it's to your liking. This'll be the longest chapter yet! So I won't keep ya any longer, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Dates and Playmates**

With about an hour left in his shift, Mike and Goldie had finally found a decent place for the human's date with Blue. "You sure about this place Gold?" Mike asked, skeptical, "It doesn't seem like Blue's style." Goldie shrugged, "Well. It's the only place in town accepting anthropomorphic rabbits. Other than the movie theater that is...and a few shops." Mike nodded, "Maybe I should just take her to see a movie then." Goldie shrugged again, "Good for you." Mike rolled his eyes, "You know, you can at least pretend to be happy for me." Goldie just stared into space before saying, "Nah." Footsteps were then heard from the east hall, which caused the nightguard to check the tablet. Sure enough, it was Chica, "Get ready Goldie Bear, here comes Mama Chica." Goldie died internally giving Mike a pleading look, "Please. Help." Mike chuckled, "You know the deal. Just get her to let me babysit you and you'll be fine. For now though get your act together and be the happy baby she wants." Goldie nodded, "Ok."

A few seconds later, Chica poked her head through the doorway to the office, "I'm here for Goldie, it's his naptime." Mike nodded picking up the bear, "Here he is." She smiled and took the cub from Mike, "Let's get you ready for sleepy time Goldie Bear." Goldie felt like he wanted to kill Mike for making that deal with him, but he actually somewhat enjoyed the baby talk, "Otay Mama." Chica moved the bear to the nursery, "Now, sleep tight. I'm going to go over the footage of the time you were in the office, to make sure Mikey didn't hurt you." The bear felt his heart race, ' _Oh crap, there's a camera in there!?_ '

Meanwhile, Mike just finished his shift and was walking back up to his new home in the attic. Stepping through the door, he saw Blue napping on his couch with a half eaten carrot in her mouth. Mike chuckled and took out his phone to take a picture, "Smile." Blue snored softly, as she unconsciously nibbled the carrot. The human took several pictures, some blackmail others just because he thought it was cute, and walked over to the sleeping rabbit. "Blue," he said quietly, softly shaking the rabbit, "wake up." Blue grabbed him and pulled him into a big warm bear (bunny?) hug, "I've been awake.~" Mike smiled, "Of course you were." Blue then collapsed her head onto the arm of the couch, snoring. The human laughed, "Oh man I don't think I've ever seen someone this zonked out before." Blue (still asleep) nibbled her carrot some more, "Mmmm, carrot.~" Mike picked himself up off the couch, and draped a blanket over the rabbit. He then walked into his room to get some shut eye himself.

When Mike awakened he noticed one thing, Blue was in his bed, cuddling with him. This caused him to go bright red, "Um, Blue why are you in my bed?" Blue snored on, "No...don't take my carrot…" Mike sighed, of course she sleep walks, then tried to get out of bed which was difficult considering Blue had basically became a living restraint. During Mike's attempts, Blue started growling, the more he tried the more Blue growled and latched on tighter. The human shook his head, "Guess I'm stuck here till she wakes up." Blue snuggled into Mike's chest.

Goldie woke up groggy, he was definitely not a napping kind of bear. It also didn't help that when he actually felt like he wasn't half asleep anymore he noticed two things, there was a pacifier in his mouth and he had to go to the bathroom. He groaned, ' _I am so going to kill Mike when I get back to normal._ ' Chica came in a few minutes later, carrying a tray of food mainly a bottle, "Why good morning Baby Bear." Goldie was nervous to say the least, did she know he was faking? If so why was she still acting like he wasn't? He just decided to play it safe and go along with the act, "Mworning mama." Chica setting down the tray, "Wanna know something strange?" Goldie got a little scared, ' _Oh no, she knows I'm faking doesn't she?_ ' "What mama?" Chica continued, "The camera…" The bear gulped, ' _She knows!_ ' "What abwout it?" Chica continued again, "Was…" Goldie braced himself for what he was about to hear. "Off." The cub looked at her with a confused look, "What?" Chica sighed, "Mike must have turned off the camera. I couldn't see ANYTHING...lemme check your body for bruises and cuts." She said before picking up the bear examining EVERYTHING, "A BRUISE!" She exclaimed pointing to a blue batch of skin near his fur. Goldie looked at the so called bruise, "Mama, thwat's icwing." Chica laughed and poked it causing the bear to squeal softly in pain, "Icing huh?" Goldie rubbed the area he had the bruise, then felt something…...wet. He went pale, not like anyone could see with his fur, realizing he just wet himself. Chica laughed, "Used the potty baby bear?" Goldie didn't want to respond but knew he had to, "Y-Ywes mama." Chica brought him to the changing station, "Mommy's on it."

About three hours later, Blue finally woke up and saw that she wasn't on the couch anymore, "Where am I?" Mike rubbed Blue's ears, "In my bed." The rabbit blushed and let go of the human, "S-sorry, I forgot to tell you I sleep walk sometimes." Mike pulled her back in, "Don't be. I enjoyed the company." Blue smiled and got closer, "So, have our date figured out yet?" Mike nodded, "We're going to see a movie then go to dinner afterwards." Blue nodded, "Sounds lovely...your err...pants are stained, with…" she took a sniff, "Chocolate...?" Mike chuckled, "Yeah, Chica and Goldie made cake last night, must have got some on my pants." Blue snuggled into him, "You are so warm." The human smiled, "So is your fur." They just stayed like that for a few minutes. Mike then broke the embrace, "I have to go…...ask the boss for something. The movie starts in a few hours so we have plenty of time to get ready." Blue frowned, "But...warmth." Mike rubbed her head, "We can continue snuggling later." He got up and walked back into the restaurant.

Mike had to wait for the first show of the day to end and Foxy's part to begin before he could talk to Freddy. After about a week working here did the guard find out that the manager really was just there to keep the customers happy and Freddy had the actual power. Once Freddy Bonnie and Chica finished and Foxy came out did he go into backstage. Bonnie was tuning his guitar, Chica was playing with Goldie and Freddy was straightening his bowtie. Mike walked over to him, "Excuse me Freddy?" Freddy looked up, "I just realized...I don't wear clothes." Mike gave a confused look, "Ok, randomness aside. I need to ask you something boss." Freddy looked back down at the bowtie, "You need the extra money to take Blue on a date. Correct?" He nodded, "Yes sir. I don't need that much, maybe just three or four weeks advance" Freddy just shrugged, "Whatever. You already know the safe's passcode. Knock yourself out...and just because I'm nice. Take an extra week. Free." Mike smiled, "Thank you sir. I'll be sure it doesn't go to waste." Mike walked out and Bonnie turned to Freddy, "You sure about this boss?" Freddy just straightened the bowtie before answering, "Shush or Chica has permission to rip you to shreds." Said chicken smiled evilly at him, causing Bonnie to gulp, "Y-yes sir."

Mike was waiting by the front door to the pizzeria, money pocketed from what he was allowed to have and car keys in hand. He had to admit he was a little nervous about the date, considering Mike has NEVER dated once in his life. Blue hugged him from behind, "It's me.~" (R/N so meta.) Mike chuckled nervously, "Ready to go?" Blue picked him up, "Where to?" Mike chuckled again, "Please put me down." Blue shook her head, "Cars pollute. That kills rabbit environments. I refuse to go to a movie that is right around the corner in a car. Also, what's up doc?" He said impersonating Bugs Bunny. The human burst out laughing from the voice she did, "Alright, just put me down and we can walk to the theater." Mike looked down at the ground noticing pavement that wasn't there, "What...the?" He looked up then saw the movie theater, "Um, Blue how'd we get here?" Blue winked, "I am a fast runner." The human smiled as Blue let him back on the ground, "Shall we?" Blue took his hand, "We shall.~"

While the two were having their date, Goldie was in his nursery playing with Storm, ' _Oh Storm, you're the only person that gets me._ ' He talked to it as if the doll was a living thing. Jack floated through the room, "I got you a gift." Goldie looked up at the floating puppet, "What's thwe occwasion?" Jack glared, "Cut the lisp, faker." The bear smiled, "Thank god, I hate that thing. What's the occasion?" Jack picked up a box tossing it into the crib, "Merry birthmisoween….i think….." Goldie crawled over to the box, "What's inside?" Jack smirked, "It involves something in your crib right now." The bear glared, "I swear to god if you got me baby toys…" Jack frowned, "Awe you don't want it?~" Goldie ignored him and tore at the wrapping paper, "I never said I-" He went silent at what was in the box, a stuffed animal that looked exactly like Storm but was completely gold colored. Jack noticed this and said, "Only one EVER sold anywhere." The bear smiled, tears in his eyes and hugged the stuffed animal, "J-Jack, thank you so much!" Jack smiled, "Anything to make a Big Baby Bear happy." Goldie smiled then looked down, "Hey Jack, can you keep a secret?" Jack shrugged, "Maybe." The bear then said," It's about what you did to me…"

Blue and Mike grabbed their tickets and popcorn, "Well. What movie did you get tickets to?" Mike smiled, "You know that new movie, The Dark Echos? About a boy who gets trapped in a maze with monsters?" (#meta) Blue's right ear twitched to the side, "No…?" Mike shrugged, "Well, I heard from Jeremy it's supposed to be good." Blue laughed, "That nerd? He keeps trying to get with Maggie." The guard laughed as well, "Really? Foxy told me he hid in the office with Jeremy when Chica was mad and he broke his phone!" Blue laughed out loud, "Yeah, Maggie and him...aren't good friends. He just likes her looks." Mike nodded, "Yeah, you can't just date for looks. Anyway ready for the movie?" Blue nodded and the two got in their seats.

There are two things in this world that Blue Von Traisunheir Bunny cannot stand, people who pollute and destroy habitats for rabbits and horror movies. Mike just took Blue to a horror movie. "Mike," Blue said, hugging his human companion, "you didn't say this was a horror movie." Mike got a weird look, "Why?" "I just," She hugged tighter due to a jumpscare, "am not good with scary stuff." Mike rubbed her ears, "Oh..I'm sorry." Blue shut his eyes, "C-can we go please?" Mike nodded, picking up the bunny, "Let's go eat." Everyone else however laughed and pointed at the couple, "FURRRRRY!" Sounds were heard. Blue got depressed, "Mike, put me down." Mike glared at the crowd, "LEAST I CAN GET SOME, ROBOPHOBICS!"

After that little scene, Blue and Mike walked out of the movie theater. The rabbit wasn't quite her happy self anymore, "Mike, I think we should just go home. You were right, this was a bad idea." Mike shook his head, "Don't listen to them. They still don't accept animatronics yet. They're just...racists? No, more like...roboticists? I dunno." Blue looked up at him, "I don't know Mike, I'm just not really feeling this up for this date anymore." Mike frowned, "But…" The rabbit shook her head, "I'm just gonna go home. Goodbye Mike." As she began walking away, Mike grabbed Blue's arm. Blue eyes met emerald ones, one filled with surprise the other determination, "M-Mike what are you-" She was cut off when Mike pressed his lips against his, kissing her softly. Blue was shocked at first then began kissing back. A minute later, they broke apart both one of them smiling. "How about we finish this date?" Mike said, holding the rabbit's paw. Blue smiled back her demeanor back to it's usual happy self, "Yes, I'd like that very much." They both walked side by side, hand in paw for the rest of their night of fun.

* * *

 **(R/N Robophobia; a word in Ryu's 2015 Dictionary. Means; Someone who doesn't like robot x human stuff. Synonyms include; Robophobic.)**

 **AN: Thank you for that wonderful word xejorp. Hope you all enjoyed that really fluffy fluff of Blue and Mike! Also, close call there Goldie, Chica almost found out you were faking. I also wonder what you told Jack in private. Anyway, don't forget to reviews if ya want and we'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	17. Golden Birthday Part 1: Goldie's side

**AN: Man it's late, I've got nothing better to do and can't sleep...let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Golden Birthday Part 1: Goldie's side**

Goldie woke up feeling excited, it was finally here, his special day. After all, it only comes once every 365 days or 366 on a leap year. It was the cub's birthday today. He picked up his Storm plush, "Gwuess what Stworm, It's my bwirfday!" Storm sat there, looking as mystical as ever. Goldie smiled and hugged his plush, "I can't wait fwor mama! Shwe's thwe bwest pwarty mwaker!" Chica walked in with a 'nothing-special-going-on-here-today' look on her face, "Good morning Goldie Bear. Talking to Storm?" The bear stood up, leaning on the railing, "Ywes mama!" Chica picked him up, "What's got you so happy? There's nothing special about today." Goldie lost his smile, "Bwut mama, dwon't youw know what twoday is?" Chica nodded, "As a matter of fact I DO!" The bear got a big smile, "Weally!?" She nodded again, "Mike's one week anniversary with Blue!" Goldie lost his smile again, "O-oh weally?" Chica nodded, "Yep. Did you hear?" Goldie replied nonchalantly, "Hwear what?" The chicken sighed, "They…kissed! It was so amazing to hear!" The bear got a distant look, "Thwat's nwice..." Chica then placed him back in the crib, "Mama's going to get you breakfast, I'll be right back." The second she left, Goldie felt tears run down his face. He turned to Storm, "Mama forgwot."

Mike came into the room moments later, with Blue by his side, "Sup, Gold?" The bear cuddled with his plush, "Gwo away Schmwidt." Mike chuckled, "Don't worry, Blue knows the deal...oh, and happy birthday." Goldie looked up at him, eyes red from crying, "Youw wemembwered?" Mike nodded, "Yes, now. Me and Blue asked Chica if we could take you out for a treat." The bear felt a faint smile coming on, "Weally, what?" Blue smiled, "Do you like...ice cream?" He nodded like crazy, "I wuv ice cweam!" Mike raised a brow, "Why're you talking the lisp? I already said Blue knows." Goldie gave a confused look, "What wisp?" Blue elbowed Mike, "He's lost it." The human nodded and walked over to the crib, "Ready to go?" Goldie nodded crazily, "YWES!" Mike chuckled and picked him up, out of the crib, "Blue, would you mind getting the stroller?" Blue smirked, "Already done. It's by the front door." Mike smiled, "Ok, let me just get a jacket, it's freezing outside." He walked over to the nursery closet and pulled out a light blue jacket for himself and a smaller gold colored one for Goldie. Goldie giggled, "Bwut...i hwave fuw." The human smiled, "True, but I can't risk you getting sick and having a mad mama Chica." Blue chuckled, "Yep." Mike put the jacket on the bear, buckled him in the stroller and got a bag of stuff just incase they would need anything, "Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to an ice cream parlor since there was one right next to the park the pizzeria is beside. "Alright here we are." Mike said, pushing the stroller inside. Blue followed behind, twiddling with his thumbs. After sitting down, Mike picked Goldie out of the stroller and set him on his lap. A waitress soon came over, "Aww, he's so cute." The bear smiled, "Fank yoo, it's mwy birfdway!" The waitress nodded, "Really? The we have a treat for you." She left and came back with a bowl of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate, M&Ms, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries. Goldie drooled at the sight of it, "Fow mwe?" The waitress nodded, "What about you sir and mam?" "Chocolate for me." Mike said, trying to contain the bear in his lap. Blue replied with, "Bunny tracks please." The waitress nodded and left and Goldie tried reaching for his ice cream again. Mike pushed his paw away, "Wait." Goldie whimpered, "Bwut I want it." Mike nodded, "I know. But be polite." Goldie nodded, "Otay." The waitress soon came back with their orders, which Mike paid for immediately. Blue dug into her ice cream, immediately. Goldie looked back up at Mike, "Cwan I hwave it now?" Mike nodded picking up the spoon, "Open wide." Goldie smiled and opened his mouth as big as he could, allowing Mike to feed him.

After they were done with their ice cream, Mike set Goldie back in the stroller and the three began walking around the park. "So, anything you want to do Goldie?" Mike asked, just as they were passing a playground. Goldie yawned tiredly, "I'm tiwed." Blue pat his head, "How bout you take a nap bud and when you wake up we'll go to that playground?" Goldie nodded, "Otay. Cwan I hwave Stworm?" Blue shook her head, "Sorry...we only brought that golden one." The bear nodded again, "Cwan I hwave him?" Mike smiled, "Sure thing." He pulled out the plush from the bag and gave it to the cub. He then pulled out a big fluffy blanket and draped it over Goldie as well, "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Blue nodded, "Sleep well." Not even seconds later, the bear was out like a light. "So," Mike began, "shall we seek shelter at a coffee shop?" Blue shrugged, "Or, we could go to the ONE place. That you grew up near." The human smiled, "Let's go."

When they got there, Blue woke up Goldie, because he was having a nightmare. The bear shivered, "I cwold." The human winked taking out an extra jacket and putting it on the bear, "Thought so." Goldie looked up at Mike and Blue and held out his arms. Blue picked him up, "So cute." The bear then began to suck his thumb as they walked around the park, "Whewe awe we?" Mike smiled, but Blue beat him to it, "Juana Park." Goldie gave a confused look, "What tat?" Blue got a happy look as she noticed all the unharmed rabbits, "A rabbit habitat." The bear also looked around and saw all this, "Swo mwany." Mike nodded, "Blue wanted to come here, I hope you don't mind." Goldie looked around, "It's a tool pwace!" The human smiled and rubbed the bear's head, causing him to giggle. Blue hugged Mike, "Thanks for letting me come here Mikey." Mike nodded, "No problem." Goldie then started squirming in Blue's arms. Blue giggled, "What's wrong?" "Went pwotty." Goldie replied, trying to get comfortable again. Mike took him from Blue, "I got this, you go ahead and enjoy yourself." Blue nodded as she took out some carrots, causing many of the rabbits to stop and look at her. Mike chuckled as he turned and took the bear into the bathroom.

When he came back out, Mike placed Goldie back into the stroller, "Need anything else Gold?" The bear shook his head, "Nwo, I gwood." Mike then looked at the time, "Blue!" Blue set the remainder of what used to be carrots on the ground, allowing the rabbits to eat them, "Yes?"  
Mike tapped his watch, "We have to go." Goldie whined, "Cwan we gwo two the pwaygwound fwirst?" Mike sighed, "I wish we could." The cub gave him a cute pout, "Pwease, jwust fwor 10 mwinutes?" Blue walked over, "I think we can give him at least 10 minutes." Mike glared, "You know we can't! We will miss the…...THING." The rabbit nodded, "If I take us though, we'd have the time to spare." Goldie looked up at Mike, "Pwease Untle Mwikey." Mike was trying to resist until he saw the puppy dog eyes, "Five minutes." Goldie smiled, "Yway! Fank yoo!"

At the playground, Mike picked Goldie out of the stroller, "Remember five minutes. What do you want to do?" Goldie eyed the swings, "Dat pwease." The human nodded and placed the bear in one of the child swings. He then began to lightly push him, causing Goldie to giggle, "Hwigher!" Mike nodded pushing as high as the stars. The cub was having the time of his life, giggling and laughing and didn't want the moment to end. Unfortunately, Mike slowly stopped pushing causing the bear to frown. "Sorry Goldie, time's up." Mike picked him out of the swing. The bear looked up at him, "Cwan we cwome bwack water Untle Mwikey?" The human smiled, "Of course." He place the bear back in the stroller and the three began walking back to the pizzeria.

When they got back, strangely all the lights in the pizzeria were off, even the one's on the sign. "Strange," Mike said, picking up Goldie, "It usually isn't this dark here." The three walked in and it was pitch black. Goldie whimpered, "I dwon't wike thwe dawk." Blue was holding on to Mike with fear for their lives, "What's happening…" Mike gave a knowing look to the rabbit, "I don't know, but maybe we should turn on the lights." He walked over to the light switched and flipped them on. When Goldie's vision adjusted, he was ecstatic at what he saw, "MAMA!"

* * *

 **If you didn't notice, this will be a multipart chapter, story, arc thing...It will be 3 chapters in total. Now, seems like Goldie had a fun time with "Uncle Mikey" and "Auntie Blue". Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	18. Golden Birthday Part 2: Chica's side

**AN: Part 2 of the party arc! Kinda obvious what Goldie saw at the end of last chapter, but now let's see what happened make it a reality. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Golden Birthday Part 2: Chica's side**

Earlier that day, Chica looked at the date with a big smile. Today was her Goldie Bear's birthday and she decided to throw a surprise party. The hardest part though would be keeping it a secret from him, she hated to lie to her baby but it was necessary. She took a deep breathe and composed herself outside the nursery door, "Alright, just act like it's any other day." Chica walked in with a 'nothing-special-going-on-here-today' look on her face, "Good morning Goldie Bear. Talking to Storm?" The bear stood up, leaning on the railing, "Ywes mama!" Chica picked him up, "What's got you so happy? There's nothing special about today." Goldie lost his smile, "Bwut mama, dwon't youw know what twoday is?" Chica nodded, "As a matter of fact I DO!" The bear got a big smile, "Weally!?" She nodded again, "Mike's one week anniversary with Blue!" Goldie lost his smile again, "O-oh weally?" Chica nodded, "Yep. Did you hear?" Goldie replied nonchalantly, "Hwear what?" The chicken sighed, "They…kissed! It was so amazing to hear!" The bear got a distant look, "Thwat's nwice..." Chica then placed him back in the crib, "Mama's going to get you breakfast, I'll be right back." When she exited the nursery, Chica let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry Goldie Bear, I don't want to make you sad but it'll make the surprise all the better."

The chicken walked to her kitchen to begin preparing for the cub's party when she saw Mike eating breakfast and smiled, "Good morning Mike." The human looked up from his breakfast, "Morning Chica, how ya doing?" Chica smiled, "Amazing! It's Goldie's birthday today and I'm throwing a surprise party...can you take him out?" "It's the kid's birthday?" he asked, putting his bowl in the sink, "Yeah, sure I can keep him occupied. How long do I need to keep him out?" Blue walked in just then, "I heard something about a birthday from the vents...who's is it?" "Goldie's." The chicken replied, "I need Mike to take him out for a while." Mike shrugged, "If Blue can come." She nodded, "Of course. Just keep him out until say about six o'clock please, take him anywhere that he'll have a good time though." Mike nodded, "So...don't take him to a horror movie?" Chica glared, "If you did that our deal would be off Schmidt." The human chuckled, "I'm just joking. I'll keep the kid busy, let's go Blue."

Once Goldie was out of the building, Chica got the others in the gathered in the Dining Hall to discuss her plan for Goldie's party. "Alright," the chicken began, "as you all know, today is Goldie's birthday and I'm planning on throwing him a surprise party." Freddy nodded, "And we sadly can't get him Mike-Kabobs." Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah, that's such a shame." The bear glared at him, "What do you need us to do Chics?" She smiled, "Glad you asked, I'll be in charge of catering and other guests obviously. Freddy, your job is to get presents since you know what your brother likes. Bonnie, you're the entertainment and Foxy you're in charge of decorating." Foxy raised a brow, "What about Clyde yer cupcake?" Chica rolled her eyes, "He's helping me. Everyone understand their jobs?" Foxy shrugged, "Why am _**I**_ in charge of decorating? "Because," the chicken began, "you personally decorated Pirate's Cove and it looks nice." Foxy raised a brow, "Meh." Chica smiled, "Good, now everyone get to work."

Chica got to work cooking all of Goldie's favorite foods, everything from tacos to pies. She wanted this to be a party that the bear would never forget. "Clyde," she began, placing the cake she just mixed into the oven, "keep an eye on the timer I need to make a call." The cupcake blinked in response, as Chica walked over to the phone. Foxy rushed in, "Err, lass...come see this." Chica sighed and followed the fox, "What happened?" Foxy pointed to Freddy who was tied up in his microphone, "Don't ask." The chicken groaned and untied the bear, "Am I the only one around here with common sense?" She walked back to the kitchen, but before she walked through the door, Bonnie stopped her, "Uh, what kind of music does Goldie like?" Chica shrugged, "Classical I think. Bonnie I really need to get back to work so if you-" "Chica." She groaned, starting to get annoyed, "What is it Freddy?" Freddy was stuck in his microphones cord again, "Err…"

After making sure he wouldn't get tangled up in his microphone again, she cut the wires, Chica went back to the kitchen to see the oven on fire. "CLYDE!" Clyde blinked, "..." She grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out, "I said to watch the oven!" The cupcake simply kept blinking and the chicken sighed, "Right, no voice box." The cupcake blinked a blink of relief, "..." After cleaning up the mess, Chica saw that all the food she had made was now no longer usable, "Alright, stay calm Chica it's only noon, you've still got time to remake all the food and a cake for Goldie." Clyde blinked, "..." As Bonnie screamed in pure agony. The chicken groaned, "What now!?" She burst out of the kitchen and practically scream, "What is the problem now!?" Bonnie screamed more as Chica glared at him, "THE….SOUND MACHINE FELL ON MY FOOT!" With superhuman strength, Chica lifted it off of the rabbit's foot and put the sound machine back where it belonged. Bonnie sighed in relief, "Thanks….why's Clyde blinking so rapidly?" The chicken turned to her cupcake, "What is it Clyde?" Clyde moved his eyes towards the vents, "...!" Walking over to the vent, Chica saw two glowing eyes and snow white fur inside, "Who's there?" A voice said, "It's Me.~" Foxy then walked over, "Mangle lass, why ye be in ta vents?" Mangle came out and slapped Foxy in the face, "It's Maggie to you mister." Chica glared at the red fox, "Foxy, why is your girlfriend here?" Mangle smiled, "Just to help him with decorating.~" The chicken nodded, "Actually, could you do me a favor and call the other toys? I was gonna invite them sooner but I got side tracked." Mangle nodded and opened up the front door, "Already done." Chica smiled when Teddy, Freddy's younger brother, Chi, her little sister, and Spring walked in, "Um, why is Springtrap with you guys?" Teddy sighed, "I needed a replacement for Blue." The chicken nodded, "Just help the others, I have to get back to work."

Chica pulled out a big cake out of the oven, finally after hours of work she was finally able to remake all the food that was wasted. Clyde sat there, " **blink...blink...blink.** " "Alright," she said, cleaning up the last of the mess from her cooking and began walking out of the kitchen, "as long as the others actually did their jobs, we should be good." When she got to the Dining Hall, Chica just about screamed, "FOXY! MANGLE!" The two foxes were making out but broke the kiss after hearing the angry chicken, "L-lass, I can ex-" "Why is the Dining Hall not decorated!? Goldie will be back any second now!" Mangle glared at her, "I was rewarding him for a job well done! LOOK AROUND GENIUS, IT IS FINISHED!" Chica grit her teeth (beak?), "There is literally NO difference!" Mangle giggled, "The streamers are up." The chicken was literally about to pull out her feathers, "Calm down Chica, as long as it's only the decorations we should be fine." Bonnie then walked over with a scared look, "C-Chica, my guitar broke." She didn't respond and it scared Bonnie even more. The chicken then walked over to a wall and punched a hole in it. Knowing that she was most likely mad as all hell, Bonnie Foxy and Mangle decided to quickly and quietly get out of the room.

Spring sat down, "So...what's going on…? Being out for god-knows how long takes ALL my memories." Jack was floating in front of him, "It's our mutual friend's birthday today." The lime green rabbit nodded, "I'm guessing that would be Goldie. Why go through the trouble though, he usually doesn't like celebrating this sort of thing." The puppet scratched the back of his head, "Well, I may or may not have turned him to a baby and his mind may come and go every so often." Spring chuckled, "That's priceless and Chica's his 'mother'?" Jack nodded causing Springtrap to laugh more, "Oh man, that's a good one man. I think you should lend a hand though, that chicken seems like she's having a rough time." The puppet shrugged, "She seems to be doing alright right now." Suddenly the sound of someone crying was heard, "Jack, do you hear crying?" "I'll check it out." Chica was seen crying her eyes out in the West Hall, "Baby Bear, I'm so sorry." Jack floated over, "Chica something wrong?" Chica sniffled, "The party is a disaster! Freddy is the only one who got his job done right!" The puppet sighed, "Would you like some help?" Chica nodded, "Ye- FOXY. MANGLE. STOP. NOW!" The fox and vixen poked their heads out of Pirate's Cove, "Sorry lass." The puppet sighed, again, "Stand back for a second." Chica took a step back, "Ok." Jack put his hands out in front of him and two rainbow colored orbs appeared in his hands. He threw them out towards the Dining Hall and there was a bright flash that blinded everyone. When her vision adjusted, Chica smiled at what she saw. Balloons and streamers of all kinds of colors adorned the room, a fountain big enough to swim in, a big table with all the gifts Freddy, and everyone else, bought tagged and arranged in a big pile, and a chocolate fountain on a table with all of the food Chica cooked. "Jack," the chicken began, beak opened in awe, "thank you so much!" Jack shrugged, as Chica glared at Spring, "Now. What's this about me being a mother so PRICELESS?!" "Uhh…" Spring said, trying not to look at her, "l-look! Goldie's back!" He pointed out the window and Chica saw Mike and Blue coming down the street with Goldie in the stroller. "Everyone it's time!" She yelled running over to the light switch, "Get ready to give Goldie the surprise of his life!" She shut off the lights and ran to into the dark Dining Hall just as Mike, Blue and Goldie walked in.

* * *

 **Poor Chica, but lucky for her good ol' magic Jack was there to help. Also, you guys have no idea how strange it is to call the puppet Jack in this, I usually call him Mari. Also, if you didn't guess Mangle isn't mangled in this, she's fixed. Other than that hope you all enjoyed. As always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	19. Golden Birthday Part 3: Party Rocking

**AN: Here's part 3 of the birthday arc. Nothing much else to say other than...Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Golden Birthday Part 3: Party Rock(anthem)ing**

Goldie looked around, "Mama!" Chica smiled, "Happy birthday, Baby Bear." Blue let go of Mike, she spoke up, "Oh forgot...heh…what's Springtrap doing here? AND WHY IS HE WITH MY FRIENDS?!" Teddy stepped forward, "Blue, you know we needed a replacement, Spring was just the best person I could find at an early convenience." Blue glared, "After one, no two days after that SMALL incident, YOU REPLACE ME?!" Teddy sighed, "Blue, it's been almost a week, get over it already!" She glared harder, "I ONLY ATE YOUR LUNCH, BY ACCIDENT!" "Wait," Mike interrupted, "this is all over Blue eating your lunch?" Teddy nodded, "She didn't pay up. So she got fired. FIVE DOLLARS IS A LOT, BUNNY!" Blue slammed her purse into Mike's arms, "Hold. My. Purse." And charged tackling Spring. Goldie giggled as the two rabbit fought each other, "Auwntwie Bwue is fwightwing." Blue screamed as she ripped off Springtrap's left ear, "THAT ONLY WORTH FIVE DOLLARS, TEDDY?!" Horrified, Mike pulled his girlfriend away from the lime green rabbit, "BLUE CALM DOWN!" Blue was seething with anger, "Maybe he shouldn't have come here." Walking off to her and Mike's room.

Once Blue was out of sight, Mike went over to the injured rabbit, holding the bleeding end of his ear. "Somebody get me a first aid kit." He said, crouching down by the rabbit, "Also a needle and thread." Teddy shrugged, "He's been in worse condition. This is the worst...best...worst...the least damaged of his damages. He can survive." "Still," the human began, examining the bloody ear, "might want to clean it up a bit." The bear pushed the human aside, "Go see your idiot of a girlfriend." Mike sighed, "Alright, just make sure he gets fixed up." Teddy glared, "Go. Now. Or. You. Are. Going. To. Need. Fixing." The human gulped and ran off towards his room.

Chica sighed sadly, after all that hard work, her Goldie Bear's birthday party was ruined. She felt like a horrible mother, she couldn't even pull off one party without things turning violent and someone getting mad. Goldie hugged her, "Fanks fow the gwood pawty mama." The chicken looked down at her bear cub, "You don't need to lie to me Goldie Bear, I know the party is a disaster. I couldn't even keep Spring and Blue in line." Goldie gave a gummy smile, "I nevew hwave sween a fwight, I wuv the pawty!" Chica got a hopeful smile, "R-Really? You still like it even though there's a bloody mess on the floor?" Jack laughed, "Not good for business." He then used a spell to patch the rabbit's ear up and clean up the floor, "Now. I'm going to make sure those two are Ok." The chicken smiled, "Thank you Jack, for everything."

Mike opened the door to the attic to find his girlfriend sitting on the couch, obviously very pissed off. He walked in, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat next to the blue rabbit, "Blue. We have to talk about this." Blue whined, "It's Teddy's fault." The human sighed, "Blue, you said it was just an accident right? Well, I get they do happen but you should really just make up with Teddy. This is all over what? Five dollars? That's just really stupid." Blue sighed snuggling against Mike, "Since then he has also accused me of robbing them, scratching the windows and SMASHING the windows. Ain't no way I'm going to make up with him." Mike began petting the rabbit's head, "How about I be the mediator? I'll be there while you two get all this out in the open so you guys can reach a fair, honest agreement. Does that sound ok to you?" Blue shot up, "Get me to the security room." Mike gave a confused look, "Why?" Blue smiled, "To get PROOF I was here while these 'crimes' were committed. That'll make Teddy seem like an idiot." Mike sighed, "Alright, but promise me that after this you two will make up?" Blue winked, "This way has always worked with us. It's a kind of mutual agreement between the Fazfamily." The human nodded, "Alright let's do it."

After getting to the office, Mike picked up the tablet and began scrolling through it's recent security logs. "So, how far back do I need to go?" He asked, seeing it only kept logs up to a month ago. Blue nodded, "Just get this past week's, that's when the 'crimes' I allegedly committed were committed." The human nodded and burned the videos to a CD, "This all we need?" Blue nodded, "Yeeep." After the files were done burning, Mike put the disc in a case, "Alright it's all done." Blue smiled, "Thanks, and this is one reason I love you." Mike got a faint blush, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my girlfriend when she needed it?" Blue smiled, "A horrible one." The human chuckled staring into her eyes. They just sat there, staring deeply, lovingly into one another's eyes then began to kiss. Jack floated in, "EWWWWWW!" Mike broke the kiss and chuckled, "Sorry Mari, need something?" Jack shook his head as he floated away, "Nope." Blue giggled, "Come on, let's go give Teddy the proof of my innocence."

Once they got to the bear-in-question Teddy spoke up, "If you're here to apologize for stealing all my microphones today at around...noon. Then do so and leave." Blue glared, "Well, if you must know I couldn't have done that. I was at the ice cream parlor with Mike and Goldie as per Chica's request." Goldie nodded, "It's twue! I hwad biwfdway fwavowed icecweam. Mwike twook a pwicture." Chica confirmed this as well, "Yep. She's NOT lying." "And incase that isn't enough proof," She threw the CD at him, "that proves I was here at the times I allegedly committed those other crimes!" Teddy took one look at the CD, before dropping it then breaking it with his foot, "Yeah. What proves it?" Maggie glared at the bear, "Teddy! You're being an ass!" Teddy glared at her, "Wanna be fired as well?" Freddy crossed his arms, "Excuse me, but I believe I AM the one that owns YOUR pizzeria. It is my company and I have the executive power here Teddy!" Teddy yawned, "Wrong. MY pizzeria is what's known as a 'sovereign nation.' And if you are too stupid to understand it, it BASICALLY means I own it and no other law enforcement, or any management can interfere legally." Chi sighed, "Yeah, he's right Freddy. He owns the place." Freddy glared, silent. Chica looked down at Goldie, "Hey Goldie bear?" Goldie nodded, "Ywes mama?" The chicken was silent for a second before getting a murderous look, "Want to see another fight?" Goldie nodded, "Ywes!" She walked over to Mike to hold Goldie before turning to the youngest of the Fazbears, "Teddy, YOUR pizzeria may be a 'Sovereign nation' but you aren't in your pizzeria, you're in OURS." Maggie spoke up, "Oh by the way you can't fire me. Cause I quit." Chi nodded, "So do I." Spring glared at the bear, "Me three." All four of them encircled the bear, all of them out for blood. Teddy laughed weakly as he threw a smoke pellet and used his grappling gun, that he kept in his hat, to get into the vents, then crawled away. Gone.

Freddy let out a sigh then smiled, "Now that that's over with, how about we get this party started?" Everyone cheered in agreement. For the first twenty minutes of the party, everyone ate all the different food that Chica made while Bonnie played all of Goldie's favorite songs on his guitar. The bear had a blast, eating tacos, that Chica made in an extremely soft shell just for him, sitting in Mike's lap and listening to songs that he loved. After that they played all kinds of party games ranging from pin the tail on the fazbear to musical chairs. Of course Goldie "won" all the games they played. Finally it was time for cake and presents.

Chica came from the kitchen carrying a giant three layered cake with chocolate icing and covered in sprinkles. She set it in front of the cub, lit the candles and shut off the lights. "Happy birthday to you," They all sang, as they sang though Goldie just couldn't contain his excitement and kept squirming in his high chair, "Happy birthday dear Goldie. Happy birthday to you!" Goldie smiled and blew out his candles causing everyone to cheer. Mangle raised a brow, "Excessive cake baking much?" Chica giggled, "Have you seen yourself with cake?" Goldie began gumming on his paw, "hagadgad." Chica chuckled, "Time for presents!" Mike smiled and handed the bear one wrapped in starry wrapping paper, "This is from me and Blue." Goldie tried unwrapping it, but his little paws (r/n guess you could say they're...Golden Paws...no...fine..) couldn't get rid of the paper. Mike chuckled and tore a bit of the side to help the bear. This time he had a much easier time, and saw it was a big white box, "Wawt thwis?" Blue smiled and opened the box, revealing many different kinds of plushies, "Apparently Storm was a part of a series of stuffed animals so we found the rest!" Goldie smiled, "Fanks!" Foxy the handed the cub his present, "This be from me and ta lass." Goldie tried using his widdle old claws to remove it's wrapping paper, with success! Inside was a small plastic sword, eyepatch and pirate outfit, "Ye be officially apart of our crew." Chica, being the protective mother she is, made sure none of it were choking/safety hazards beforehand. The cub smiled, "Fank youw Fwoxy! Fank youw Mwangle!" Chi then brought her gift over, which Goldie easily opened caused it was tied with string. Goldie practically drooled at the sight of the world's biggest chocolate bar, "Fanks!" Spring and Bonnie walked over and gave the cub their gift, a miniature yellow guitar. "We'd be happy to teach you." Bonnie said, Spring nodding in agreement.

Suddenly the room was filled with the room was f-f-f-f-ffill- **wait my bad. Glitch hold on… *cleans DVD and reinserts it* there**. Suddenly the room was filled with smoke, as the smoke began to clear Teddy stood there in front of Goldie, "Here's my present to you. And goodbye." Leaving again the older bear stuck his tongue out at the others. The cub giggled and unwrapped his gift, revealing a bright, shiny gold colored rattle. He began shaking it and just loved the noise it made. Freddy then walked over with his gift, "Here you are _little_ brother." Goldie smiled, "Fanks!" The bigger of the two put a new, small red bowtie and tophat on the smaller of the two, "Now you're a proper Fazbear again." Goldie smiled with his baby fangs showing, "Fanks!" Hugging the taller of the bears. Freddy smiled and hugged back. Finally it was Chica's turn, "Here you are Goldie Bear." Goldie smiled, prematurely of course but it was ok, cause he knew that no matter what his mama would get him something extraordinary. Opening the package, the bear's smile faded, "S-swocks?" Chica winked at the others, "Maybe...there's something IN the socks?" The bear's hope returned when he pulled a note out of the socks, "Wawt it sway?" Chica took the note and said, "'Go into the kitchen for a special reward for a special baby.'" Goldie beamed and held up his arms. Chica picked him up and carried him to the kitchen where they saw it. "CHOCOWATE MWAKER!" Goldie squealed in delight, "Fanks Mama! Youw da bwest Mama evwer!" He then hugged Chica as tight as he could. She smiled and hugged back, "Anything for you my Goldie Bear. My sweet little angel."

* * *

 **(R/N What is a chocolate maker, you May ask? Simple!~ Its something you put coffee grains, sugar, cocoa powder, unfermented cocoa etc to make a 12x6 clump of chocolate. These are an original creation by me and Fox. Also makes an appearance in -)**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed, also who here thinks Teddy is a HUGE jerk? Everyone? Great! As always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. Found Out

**AN: Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. Now, I could either sit here and tell you excuses or I can let you read the next chapter. I think you all want the latter. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Found Out**

Goldie let out a yawn, he just woke up from one of the best night sleeps he had in a long time. He had a dream where he was in a huge ocean of honey and chocolate and he just couldn't get enough to eat. Upon awakening, Goldie tasted something fuzzy in his mouth and saw he ended up chewing Storm in his sleep. ' _That was such a great dream,_ ' the cub thought taking his plushie out of his mouth, ' _if only real life was that good.'_ Chica walked in, "Good morning baby bear, i brought a chocolate bottle." Goldie rubbed his eye cutely, "Thanks. I'm starving." Chica went wide eyed, "Where's the lisp…" The cub suddenly realized what he did and went wide eyed, "U-Uh…I-I…." The chicken glared, "You've been faking. HAVEN'T YOU?!" Goldie looked away, "Yeah, I have." Chica set the bottle down, "I spent a lot of money on that gift." This just made him feel more guilty, "I-I'm sorry I was faking." Chica ignored this, "To think I cared!" She said storming out of the room. Goldie just laid back in his crib, tears filling his eyes, "I'm sorry mommy."

Mike was in the kitchen making breakfast for Blue and him, because he was alone the guard sang one of his favorite songs while he cooked. "What does the fox say!?" He sang, flipping the pancakes he was cooking, "Ring ding ding ding ding ding ding ding." Blue snickered quietly as she listened from the vents, "What's that man singing?" She asked herself quietly. "Cha cha cha cha cha cha chow!" He continued putting the pancakes on a plate, "What does the fox say!?" Blue crawled out of the air vent, "I dunno. What does it say?" Mike went silent and turned to the rabbit, "How long have you been there?" Blue winked, "Long enough." This just made the human go bright red, "Please don't tell anyone." The rabbit nodded, "I won't. But Maggie will most likely." Just then, said white vixen crawled out of another vent, "I'll just keep the video as black mail." She winked at him then ran out of the kitchen. Mike raised a brow, "Why does everyone wink at me…" "Because," the rabbit got closer, "It's cute when you blush." The guard blushed, "T-thanks."

Chica walked into the kitchen, her usual chirpy demeanor replace with one of betrayal and sadness. Mike looked at her, "What's wrong?" The chicken sighed taking a seat at the table, "Apparently Goldie was faking the entire time. He never was my baby bear. Not like you didn't know Mike." The human sighed, "I DID know…..I got him to agree to be a happy baby." She looked up at him, "I know you did, I put two and two together Schmidt." Mike rubbed his shoulder, "H-heh.." Chica put her face on the table, "I'm too depressed to care Schmidt. And I know you did it to make me happy so I guess I can forgive you." Mike sighed, "Thanks. I'll go talk to him." She let out a sad sigh, "I don't care anymore Mike. I'll never truly get him back." Mike winked, "I have a plan.~"

Goldie didn't want to admit it, but he was actually sad at the fact he got found out. Not because of the guilt he felt though but because Chica didn't love him anymore. He couldn't blame her though he did betray her trust even if it was just to make the chicken happy. When he heard the door open, he didn't even turn to face whoever it was, "Please leave me alone, I don't deserve to see anyone." Mike smiled, "How about you just tell me what happened Goldie." The bear sniffed, "I forgot to use a lisp when I woke up." The human nodded, "Maybe we can convince Chica...wait. Do you even like being her baby?" Goldie poked his fingers together, "Don't tell anyone, but I do. The only other person that knows is Jack." The guard nodded, "Tell Chica. She's bound to forgive you if she knew." Goldie looked down, "She doesn't want to see me, I betrayed her." Mike picked him up, "We're going to see her." The cub looked up at him, "C-Can you bring Storm too?" Mike shrugged and picked up the plush, "Ready?" He nodded and the two left for Chica's room.

When the two got there Chica was crying into her pillow. Goldie looked up at Mike, "Can you let me do this alone please?" Mike nodded, setting him down on the bed then leaving. The cub gave his plushie a squeeze and said, "Chica, can we talk about this please?" Chica remained silent. He sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry I lied and acted like the baby that you wanted. I just wanted to make you happy." Chica looked up, eyes bloodshot from crying, "Why'd you lie?" Goldie looked away from her, "I wanted to make you happy and…" The chicken sighed, "Ever thought of what would happen if I found out?" The bear shook his head. "I thought I could keep up the act." Chica sighed again, "How did that work out?" Goldie rubbed his arm, "Not very well…." The chicken hugged him, "Please don't leave baby bear." He hugged back, "Chica, would you please be the mommy that I never had?" Chica nodded, "Of course. Just keep the lisp please." Goldie smiled, "Anyfing fwor youw mwommy."

Chica then raised a brow, "That you never had…?" Goldie got a depressed look, "D-Do I have to tell you about it?" Chica smiled and ruffled his hair, "Only if you want to baby." He sighed, "I think you deserve to know. When I was a kid, my father….wasn't a very good one." Chica raised her brow again, "O-oh?" Goldie got a grim look, "Some of my brothers and him weren't very nice, they always would abuse us. Mommy wasn't like that though, she was the only person that actually loved us. One day, after another normal day of abuse, mommy tried to make him stop and he…..killed her, right in front of me." Chica hugged him softly, "I am so sorry for not knowing, think of this as...a second chance." He looked up at the bird, "R-Really, even after I lied to you?" Chica nodded, "I forgive you." The gold cub wrapped his little arms around her neck, his little tail wagging, and gave Chica a big hug, "I wuv you Mwommy, fank you!"

* * *

 **AN: Again, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I want to try updating a little more often but I kinda started college and xejorp has limited internet data...we'll try to get this to work best we can. But as always hope you all enjoyed and see you guys in the next chapter**


	21. Snow

**An: Here's the next chapter everyone. Not much I can think of to say than, Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Snow**

It's been almost a month since Chica found out about Goldie and Mike's little deal and honestly, the cub couldn't be happier. He actually had somebody in his life that actually cared for him unconditionally. Mike was also happy that Chica decided to let him off the hook for tricking her, after all it was to make her happy. Goldie let out a yawn and stretched, waking up to the usual sight of his crib's bars and his plushies he got from his birthday. Goldie looked around, noticing that it still was kinda dark in the nursery. He usually didn't get up very early and thought it was strange until he saw the curtains drawn on the nearby window. The cub picked up Storm, "That's weird, mommy usually leaves the curtains open for when I wake up." Chica walked into the room seconds later, "Good morning." Goldie got a big goofy smile, "Morning mommy!" She smiled, "Slept well?" He nodded then pointed at the curtains, "Why are those closed?" Chica's smile grew, "It's December. Correct?" Goldie nodded again and the chicken continued, "Well, take a guess at what's outside." The cub pondered for a moment then said, "Grass?" Chica giggled then walked over to the curtains, "Well, yes there is grass but there is also," she opened the curtains, "snow!" Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Goldie's tail started wagging when he saw that all outside was covered in a big layer of white snow. He almost couldn't contain his excitement, "Can I go play outside in the snow mommy? Please, please, please, please?" Chica nodded, "Of course Goldie Bear but after breakfast." Goldie squealed, "Thank you mommy!"

Blue yawned, stretching, waking up she noticed her boyfriend lying down, still asleep and snoring loudly. Seeing as she was the first up of the two, Blue decided she'd have a little fun with the sleeping human. Blue went and got the whipped cream as silently as she possibly could. When she got back, she took a small feather out from one of the pillows and put some whipped cream in one of Mike's open the feather, she brushed Mike's face with it and was surprised at what happened. Mike smushed the whipped cream in her face. He started to chuckle, "Sorry Bluey, I've had roommates before so there is no way I'd fall for that trick." Blue whined, "You're no fun Mikey." Mike chuckled again, "If I'm no fun then why are still together pray tell?" The rabbit giggled, "Because you're cute, Mr. 'What Does The Fox Say.'" The human blushed, "How about we get some breakfast?" The rabbit nodded, "I heard it was supposed to snow today." Mike smirked, "I've got no place to go, so I say let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." They both laughed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Chica set Goldie in his high chair and went over to the stove, "I've got a special treat for you today Goldie Bear." The cub's ears perked, "Really?" The chicken nodded, "Chocolate covered, honey filled pancakes. My own special recipe." Goldie got a big smile and drooled at the thought of the treat, "Fanks!" Chica giggled and brought over the pancakes, "Also, thanks for being my baby Goldie. I really appreciate it." Goldie nodded, "Of course. Thanks for being my mommy Chica." The chicken smiled and ruffled the bear's hair, " Anything for you Goldie Bear." Goldie gave a gummy smile. Once the pancakes were done, Chica put them on a plate and brought them over to the cub's high chair. She cut them up and got some on a fork, "Open up for the airplane." Goldie opened his mouth, pretty big and the motherly hen began to feed him making airplane noises. After he was done eating, Chica saw there was a big sticky mess on the bear's face. Goldie giggled, "Wawt?" "Oh nothing, you're just so cute." She replied.

Just then Mike walked into the kitchen, Blue close behind, "Morning Chica, Morning Goldie." Goldie waved, "Mwoning!" Chica smiled, "Mike perfect timing, would you be a dear and clean up Goldie and take him to play in the snow please?" Mike nodded, "Sure, why not?" Blue put her paw under her chin in a thoughtful gesture, "Maybe because you've been SUPER clumsy today?" Mike blushed, "Have not!" the rabbit giggled, "Then why'd you fall out of bed?" The human shrugged, "Cuz I wanted too." Blue rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say honey.~" She then kissed him on the cheek, making Mike go bright red. Goldie started to laugh, "Mwikey's embawessed." Chica giggled as well, "I'd say so too."

After Mike got the cub's face clean, he really didn't like the washing of his face and tried whatever he could to get the washcloth away, he took him to the nursery to got his snow gear. "So," the human began, "where does Chica keep your winter clothing?" Goldie pointed to the closet. The second Mike opened the closet, a bucket of water poured onto his head, sending Goldie into hysterics. Mike rolled his eyes, "You wanna laugh, Gold?" The cub giggled, "Sorry Mike, I haven't pranked someone in so long, I needed this." The human sighed, "Oh well, looks like it's perfectly fine to do," he trailed off smooshing Goldie's face with some icing he had randomly in his pocket, "that." Goldie rolled his eyes, "Don't know why I'd care, you're the one that has to clean me." Mike smirked, "I already did. You have to keep that icing-face till Chica cleans it." The cub giggled, "Yeah and she'll get mad that you ruined my soft fur because YOU didn't clean me." Mike gave in, "Fine. But this time, I am so getting 27 pictures."

Once that little fiasco was out of the way, Mike got snow pants, gloves, a winter jacket, snow boots and a hat out of the were all a different shades of yellow and gold. "Geez," Mike said, finding a matching scarf, "don't you have any other color?" Goldie shook his head for no. The guard rolled his eyes, "Maybe venture into a nice shade of blue or something." He then began dressing the bear in his winter attire. Once he was done, Goldie looked like a giant yellow puffball. Blue walked in, "Where's Gold?" Mike held him up and Blue started gushing, "He's so cute!" Mike chuckled, "I know right?" He passed the bear to Blue, "Hold him while I go get my winter stuff please." The human then walked out of the nursery. Blue raised a brow (which Bonnie can't do), "What about me?" She was answered when Mike came back in holding a bag, "Got you some winter clothing when I went to the store yesterday." Blue pointed to her fur, "This. Mikey." Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for trying to be nice, also forgetting how Goldie was freezing when we took him out for his birthday?" Blue giggled, "I was teasing you Mikey." "Right," he said, unconvinced, "teasing." Blue handed him the cub, "I'll be right back," and left the room.

About 20 minutes later, Mike and Goldie were standing at the pizzeria entrance and Blue had still not come back. Mike let out a sigh when he saw Goldie on his knees in front of the door, pawing at it. "Mwikey," the cub whined, "I wanna pway in teh snwow!" The guard shook his head, "Just give her some time Gold, you know how women are when it comes to getting ready." "Oh? How are we exactly?" Mike jumped, causing Blue, who had snuck up behind him, to giggle, "Did I scare ya Mikey?" He blushed, causing Goldie to giggle, "N-No, you just surprised me is all." Blue rolled her eyes, "Soooo, what of you think of my outfit?" She was dressed in long, black pants, had a light blue colored jacket on that was just a little bit lighter than her fur, and had a red scarf wrapped around her neck. The rabbit's ears were also flattened behind her head. "You look nice," the human replied, "the scarf looks nice." Blue smiled then giggled when she saw Goldie pulling Mike's pant leg. "Come on!" he said, finally out of patience, "Mike if I'm not playing in the snow in 10 seconds I'm going to tell mama that you made me cry!" MIke gulped, if there was one thing he was scared of it was mama Chica's wrath. "Ok, ok," he replied picking him up, "we're going."

Before he could open the door though Blue stopped him, "Hey Mikey look up." He did so and was surprised to see mistletoe hanging up between them from the rabbit's ear. "So, what's this I hear about mistletoe and people kissing." Mike sighed, blushing but kissed the rabbit regardless knowing that it would be the quickest way to satisfy her. "Are we good now?" he asked. Blue nodded, smiling, "Yessiry, Mikey Wikey." The guard smiled, "Good, ready Goldie." The bear nodded eagerly. "Alright, let's go." He opened the door and they walked out to the white wonderland.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review to tell us what you think and as always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Sick Day

**An: Well, looks like it's all fun and games till someone gets sick. I quick warning though.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS DARK AND CONTAINS FEELS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 **Other than that, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Sick Day**

Blue yawned, utterly bore, ever since their little snow experience, which was only a day ago, Goldie and her have been sick in bed with colds. The feminine rabbit turned her head in bed, "Mike." "Yes Bluey?" The human replied, getting out of bed. Blue frowned, "Hot soup please." Mike snickered in a teasing manner, "Yes your highness, any specific kind or am I to assume you want carrot?" Blue shook her head, "Beef please." Mike got a confused look, "I thought rabbits were vegetarian?" Blue nodded, "Of COURSE we are. It's just the fever talking. I shall instead take a carrot and pineapple stew with a hint of salt and garlic please." Mike chuckled, "Just as random as always even if you are sick." He walked over to the door, "Be back in a jiffy."

Goldie, currently lying in his crib, coughed then whined, his throat was killing him all because of this stupid cold. "Mama," he said in a raspy voice, "I dwon't fweel gwood." Chica frowned, "I'm sorry about that baby bear. I knew I should've never trust Mike to take you outside in the snow." The began to cough again, getting teary eyed "Mwy fwoat huwt." The mama hen got a bottle of Chloraseptic and said, "Open up." The bear shook his head, "Yucky." Chica gave a thoughtful look and got a spoon of honey, "How about this then?" Goldie looked up, teary eyed, and slowly opened his mouth, awaiting the sweet substance. Chica put the spoon in the cub's mouth, who gracefully accepted. After he swallowed the honey, Goldie started coughing more violently causing the mama hen to pick him up and pat his back, "Shh, it's alright Goldiebear." Goldie's eyes felt heavy as he felt himself dozing off. Chica saw this, sat in the nearby rocking chair and began slowly rocking him back and forth. Goldie fell asleep instantly.

Mike was standing at the stove, waiting for a certain rabbit's very specific soup order to heat up, "She couldn't have just asked for chicken noodle soup could she?" Maggie shook her head, "Dude. She's a rabbit." "So?" The human replied, "I could've taken the chicken part out and kept the broth, noodles and carrots." Maggie facepalmed, "That wouldn't have gotten rid of the chicken flavor." Mike stuck his tongue out at the fox, who did the same thing in return. Chica then walked in and laid her head on the table, "Poor Goldiebear, he's miserable and I can't do anything to help him." Mike sighed, "Blue too." Maggie rolled her eyes, "Geez if you two are gonna be downers I'm gonna leave." Chica ignored the comment and looked up at Mike, "This is your fault you know. This never would've happened if you didn't take him out to play in the snow." Mike had a crossed look, "And who wanted me to take him there?" Chica rolled her eyes, "Wow, blame it on the cub Mike, so mature." Mike shook his head, "You know there's this thing called medicine you can give him right?" Chica raised a brow, "Wha?" Both the human and Maggie facepalmed, "Medicine, that stuff people take when they get sick to feel better." Chica shrugged, causing Mike to sigh, "I'm gonna grab some for Blue later, I'll see if I can find any for babies." The stove then dinged, "Finally the stupid soup is done."

Goldie was standing on stage, the lights all focused on him causing him to sweat profusely. Looking around the bear saw that nobody was around. "Strange," he said to himself, "Where are the kids? More importantly why am I onstage?" The lights intensified, temporarily blinding the bear. When his eyes adjusted, Goldie felt strange, smaller and he notice he was no longer in the pizzeria. "Where am I?" He said looking around, "This place looks…...familiar." Then he felt himself walking. 'What the heck?' He thought, clutching to Storm who he discovered was in his arms, 'I'm not doing this.' As he walked, Goldie saw he was going near a staircase leading down and there were people yelling. "WELL I HONESTLY DON'T WANT PIZZA FOR DINNER!" Goldie looked from the top of the stairs and saw two bears arguing. His mother and father. The black bear, Nightmare sighed, "You're drunk again aren't you?" The gold colored bear, Fredbear growled, "Don't test me woman." Goldie began shaking, he didn't want to cross his father again and started back down the hall as quietly as he could.

As soon as he took his first step, there was a loud creaking sound and Goldie's heart dropped when he heard his father growl, "Who ever is up there get down here now!" The cub began to shake more violently and slowly made his way down stairs. Fredbear growled when he Goldie reached the bottom, "What are you doing up boy!? It's way past your bedtime!" The cub began to tear up and clutched to his plushie. Fredbear growled, "Answer me when I talk to you!" He slapped the cub, leaving a big red mark, and Goldie began to cry. Before he could swing at him again though, Nightmare got between them. "That is enough!" She yelled, "I am sick of all this, I am taking the kids and leaving you!" They stood there for a moment, the air heavy with tension before Fredbear said, "Is that so?"

Before the black bear could react, she was on the floor, beside Goldie, holding her now bleeding nose. "I said not to test me, now look at what you've done." He walked over to Goldie, who tried his best to run away, and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "Boy, I want you to see what happens when you cross me." He threw the cub back onto the floor, into a small puddle of his mother's blood and walked into the kitchen. Nightmare looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry Goldie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Goldie also began to cry. Moments later Fredbear came back into the room with a long, rusty, kitchen knife. "No, no!" Goldie screamed and tried stop his father, but the older bear just kicked him to the side. He then watched in horror as his father got on top of his mother, pressed the blade to her throat and slide it, quite sloppily, across her neck, spraying blood everywhere.

Goldie just sat there shaking, covered in his mother's blood, as he watched the life drain from her eyes. Fredbear stood over his now late wife's body and kicked it's face, "Maybe this will teach you bitch." He then turned to Goldie and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The cub kicked and screamed, pleading to be spared, "Don't kill me dad! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Fredbear then threw him into a duffel bag and Goldie clutched to his plushie for dear life, "Remember this boy, this is what happens when you try to cross your father!" The bear zipped the bag and threw it into the nearby hall closet. Goldie felt that it was getting very hard to breath, he began clawing at the zipper part trying to escape. After what seemed like hours, the cub was finally able to get out and gasped as fresh air filled his lungs. He tried to exit the closet but found the door was locked. Lying down on the floor, Goldie hugged Storm and began sobbing. "Mama, don't leave me."

Chica rocked the cub in her arms, desperately trying to comfort him. When she came back into the nursery to check on him, the mother hen discovered that Goldie was crying in his sleep. ' _The poor thing_ ,' she thought, putting a wing on his forehead, finding he was burning up, ' _he must be having a really bad fever dream._ ' The cub began panting heavily, and his face started getting a red shade to it. Chica picked up a nearby damp washcloth and put it on his forehead. "Mama," Goldie muttered in his sleep, "don't leave me." The chicken hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm not going anywhere Goldiebear, I promise."

Blue took a sip of the soup that her boyfriend had brought to her, "Could use a little more pineapple, but other than that it's amazing Mikey Wikey." Mike chuckled, "Of course Bluetooth." The rabbit raised a brow at this, "Bluetooth?" "Yeah," Mike replied, "you have blue fur and have a bucktooth." She didn't seemed amused though, "Maybe work on your nicknames Mikey." The human rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Blue. You need anything else?" "Well," she said, putting the soup on the bedside table, "can you cuddle with me? Just till I fall asleep?" "Err, I don't know." Mike really didn't want to get sick, and just being around her already made him a little anxious. That's when Blue busted out her secret weapon, her puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Mwikey." The human sighed, that was the one thing she knew he couldn't say no to, "Alright." He lied down beside her and Blue snuggled into his chest, "Thank you Mike." Mike rubbed her back, "Of course Blue." The rabbit smiled, "I love you." "I love you too." Mike replied. Within five minutes, the rabbit was asleep, still in her boyfriend's warm, caring embrace.

* * *

 **Poor Goldie! That's all I can say. If you've enjoyed, feel free to leave a review. Other than that see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
